Those Who Deserve Beatings
by Game2002
Summary: New enemies appear, and they consists of the kind of people I dislike the most. The Smashers shall teach them a lesson. Might be offensive to some of you, so read at your own risk.
1. Words from Author

Words from the author, which is me:

The story you are about to read now is my anger and lament towards the dark side of humanity and mankind.

I was taught that people are evil by nature, the world out there is a cruel one, and there can never be perfect peace because people never agree with each other.

Sometimes I refuse to accept this terrible truth, but things are getting clearer all the time. The world indeed is a cruel and terrible place to live in. There are crimes everywhere and there are those who enjoy hurting the feelings of others. Love and happiness are almost always overshadowed by the wicked and greedy hearts of mankind.

If you, the reader, happens to be that kind of people, you might find this story offensive, as there will be severe bashing on the kinds of people I dislike the most. I do not wish the hurt the feeling of others, but sometimes it just can't be helped. I am not making fun of people, but rather, the wicked nature itself.

Read on, if you dare…


	2. An Annoying Phrase

_In this world,  
there exist people of many kinds.  
__Some are good people that spread out love and happiness,  
but some people exist for the sole purpose of annoying others.  
These people are never satisfied.  
They demand more.  
They complain about everything.  
They hate everything and have no appreciation in their hearts.  
They are incapable of intelligence and know only violence.  
They have no respect for others and respect only themselves.  
They are filled with pride and they look down on others.  
They enjoy hurting others and see the tears and sadness of people  
for their own pleasure.  
These are the worst kinds of people…  
They deserve the beating._

-

-

-

-

-

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**THOSE WHO DESERVE BEATINGS:**

**THE WORST KINDS OF PEOPLE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: An Annoying Phrase**

A few weeks have passed since the incident at Alias Lobby. In case you didn't read Armageddon: The Corruption, Samus was on the wanted list by the government for 8 years, and when she and some of the Smashers went to Great Tech City, she was captured. Solid Snake, a hooligan who lives there, is also wanted by the government, and he was taken along too. The Smashers went after Samus to rescue her, and even destroyed Alias Lobby, an important government island, and defeated the most powerful assassin group in history, the CP9.

Snake was impressed by the strong will of the Smashers, as they even dared to make the whole world their enemy just to rescue a friend. Snake left his followers and is now living with the Smashers, where he thinks he really should be.

-

It was a dark night in Onett, but the Smashers are having a relaxing time in their mansion. Christmas is approaching, and it is a time for happiness and joy.

"The brand new amusement park, New Pork City, has opened in Foolurene, at El Stupido, the capital of the country!" says the news reporter on the TV. "This amusement park is one of the largest ever built and has immediately attracted more than a million people! With Christmas on the way, there are special discounts for everyone! This amazing place is owned none other by the great Mr. Minch!"

"Pokey's family sure is rich tycoons to open such a place," says Ness, watching the news.

"Foolurene? Of all places, why must it be built in that country of hopeless morons?" asks Falco with a disgruntled face.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Zelda says to him.

"Falco's right," Snake tells her. "Foolurene is known as the Country of Fools."

"Stupidity is held with great respect in that country," explains Mewtwo. "The dumber you are, the more the citizens there will respect you."

"Speaking of which, the currency system in Foolurene is so laughable, but also pretty neat," adds Falco.

"In Foolurene, everything is free," says Snake. "It's just that their citizens are too stupid to realize this."

"It is because their currency system is the oddest in the whole world," adds Mewtwo. "Any immigrant into this country can easily become a billionaire."

"You say to the seller how much you want to pay," says Falco, "and you get it. Free of charge, unless you are one of the dumb Fools who are too dense to realize this."

"Wow… I would certainly enjoy shopping there," says Zelda.

"That's what many people say…"

Then the phone rings, and Bowser picks it up and shouts into it, "THIS IS NOT CAESAR'S PIZZA PALACE!!!!! Uh? Sorry… It happens so often that I always do it without thinking twice. Wait a moment…" He turns to Ness and calls him.

Ness comes to pick up the phone and says, "Hello?"

"Yo man, Ness!" replies the voice of Pokey.

"Um… hi…"

"Saw the news? I'm famous! Muahahahahaha! It's all thanks to my rich ol' dad!"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations… If are you able to cope with those Fools…"

"Like that matters. I'm the spoiled child of the rich owner of a theme park! I get to play everything for free!"

"Things are free in Foolurene to begin with."

"At least for outsiders… So anyway, I bet you really wanna come to this park and play, right? I can give you and your friends an invitation, that's if I feel like it."

"We're not poor people that we need your invitation! We can go there if we want to!"

"I knew you would say that! Oh well, gotta go and get dirty! See ya!" And Pokey hangs the phone.

"That was a pointless call…" says Ness, walking away. "But at least he's not at my school anymore, which is one good thing."

Then the phone rings again, and Ness quickly picks it up. "Hello? Um… I'm sorry, but…"

"Let me have it!" Bowser says to him, and he grabs the phone from and shouts into it, "FOR THE 3349th TIME!!!!! THIS IS NOT CAESAR'S PIZZA PALACE!!!!!!" And he slams the phone down. It's amazing how it didn't break apart.

"You got it wrong," Parry, their pet parrot, says to him. "It's the 3350th time."

"Who cares? I lost count anyway."

"Hey guys! It's snowing outside!" exclaims Nana, looking out the window.

On hearing this, Yoshi and Kirby pop up from what they're doing and then rush out the door really fast. "Quick! The one to catch the most snow in his mouth wins!" says Yoshi.

"I'm going to beat you this time!" says Kirby. They open their mouths and begin running around to catching falling snowflakes.

"What's with them?" asks Snake.

"They do that every time winter comes…" replies Popo. "But in the end, they always lost count and never figured out the winner."

Then they hear an eerie singing coming from the streets. "Oh come my way! Okama way!"

"Now what?" asks Snake.

"It's him again…" replies Popo.

Then Mr. 2 Bon Clay shows up outside the gate, and he is dancing and singing happily. "The lovely snow falls down, and thus winter comes around! The swans make their love in the winter before flying to the south and have babies! Oh come my way!"

"Shut up, you gay freak!" shouts Captain Falcon from his room balcony.

"Oh, Little Falcon! You are so energetic as always!" replies Bon Clay happily. "I was thinking you would need some singing to liven up in this cold, harsh winter.

"I can live through this without you!"

"Don't be such a meanie! When Christmas comes, I will send you a present. I'm sure you will like it!" And then Bon Clay dances off into the night street.

"What's with that guy…?" asks Snake.

"He's sort of obsessed with Falcon," Popo tells him. "Everyday he would come around here and…"

"Okay, I get the point…"

-

CF goes back into his room and sits down on his bed. "Good, he's gone," he says to no one in particular. "I really should've given him the final blow that time…" He turns to the window and sees Master Hand out there, so he goes to open it. "What is it?"

"I'm glad to tell you I have found your Holy Weapon!" replies MH.

"Where'd you found it?"

"I went back to the remains of Alias Lobby and found it among the buildings. It must have fallen there while you where fighting against that CP9 member."

"Thanks, but I prefer to fight with my own fist instead. It's not like we're going to be fighting Darkling again in the future."

"You should still keep it. You are among the chosen ones to wield these weapons, so it should always be with you. There may be times that you will use again."

"Fine…" CF takes the weapon and stores it in his closet.

"Well, have a good night!" says MH before flying off.

-

"Brrr… It's freezing," says Luigi. "I'm off to take a warm bath." As he walks up the stairs, Peach calls him.

"I think Pikachu and Pichu are still in bath," she says. "They have been playing water for so long already!"

"I'll get them out."

-

In the bathroom, Pikachu and Pichu are playing pirate in the water-filled bathtub. The tub is really only half filled, but for short creatures like them, it is pretty deep already.

"Behold! I am Captain Pika Sparrow!" says Pikachu, moving his toy ship around. "Give me your loots or sink to your watery grave!"

"You cannot steal anything from the Captain Pichu of Hell! I fight with my trusty ship anchor and I have my faithful pet dolphin that can beat you into pulp within minutes!" says Pichu, holding a toy anchor in one hand and moving around a rubber dolphin in the other.

Then there is a knock on the door and Luigi's voice is heard from behind it. "You two are having too much fun time, aren't you? Time to get out!"

"Oh well, let's play next time," says Pikachu.

"Fine," says Pichu, hopping out the tub.

After they both have dried themselves and come out, Luigi steps inside and…

SLIP! BANG!!!

"YEOW!!!!!"

The floor is wet and slippery.

-

The next morning…

"We're off to school," says Ness. He, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers walk to their school bus and it drives off.

"Take care!" Peach says to them while waving good-bye.

Little do they know, this is the beginning of day where a new evil rises…

-

"Seriously, mister…" says Fox on the phone. "You're annoying us all with your wrong phone calls… Please look at the number you're dialing next time so you don't get the wrong number, okay?" And he ends the call.

"It's really getting up my nerves also…" says Link. "I can't believe how that guy calls pizza so often and yet always ending up at our phone number."

"Can't be helped… Our number is so similar to Pizza Palace."

Peach comes into the house and says, "It snowed quite a lot last night, so the path out there is snow-covered. Would any of you guys please be kind enough to shovel them away?"

"Who needs to shovel when we can melt it anyway?" asks Bowser. "Let me show you how a real man clears snow!" He goes outside and takes a deep breath, and then breathes out a stream of fire that instantly melts the snow.

"Wow!" exclaims Peach.

"There! The snow is cleared!" says Bowser gladly.

"What's the big idea of playing with fire in this kind of time?!" shouts a burned up Wario outside the gate, which is also burned down.

"Sorry, Wario…"

-

At school, in Young Link's class…

"Saint Nicholas was considered to be the first Santa Claus, because he did this and that," says the teacher.

YL is sitting on his desk with his head laid down and facing towards the window. "I so want to play the snow out there," he mutters.

"Young Link, it's important that you listen carefully in class," says his teacher. "Exam is coming near and…"

"Yeah yeah, I know teacher," replies YL. "You don't have to say the same thing over and over again."

"Is that how you talk to a teacher? You should have more manners than that! No recess for you!"

"I didn't do anything!" protests YL.

Unfortunately, his teacher is the kind of person who demands respect from everyone. The kind of person who is too proud of his or her own status, you can say.

-

Recess time…

YL is forced to sweep the classroom all alone. "----ing teacher…" he says under his breath angrily while mopping and waxing the floor.

A short while later, the teacher comes in and says, "I see that you are working very hard."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"If you have truly learned from your mistake, then you may go out and play."

"Yes, ma'am!" And he runs outside.

The teacher walks towards her desk, but then slips on the floor with a bang. "YEOW!"

There's got to be a reason YL waxed the floor, you know.

-

YL steps outside and sees the children playing with snow. "Looks so fun!"

"Hey Young Link!" Popo calls to him. "Where have you been? Let's play snowball fight together!"

"We're missing a person, and Ness is busy with his friends," says Nana.

"Okay, I'm coming!" And YL goes to play with them.

-

Meanwhile, Ness and his own friends are at the field playing baseball. "You cannot hit my ball at all!" taunts the pitcher.

"You bet I can!" replies Ness. The pitcher throws the ball at him, and Ness swings his bat. The ball flies back to the pitcher and hits him in the 'balls'.

"OUCH!!!" And he collapses onto the ground paralyzed.

"Sorry about that, but I did hit the ball, right?" says Ness.

-

Popo, Nana, Young Link, and a couple of kids are playing snowball fight. Popo and Nana's side are doing very well, because they two are natural born snow-dwellers, and so they know what to do in these kinds of games. YL keeps on throwing snowballs, and he knocked down all of the players on the other team, except for those two, who are really good at avoiding. "Man, the Ice Climbers sure are something!" say the kids of YL's team.

"Time to use Snow Ambush!" Popo whispers to Nana.

"Okay!" says Nana.

YL's team continues to make more snowballs, and when they're done, they don't see Popo and Nana at all. "Where'd they go?" they wonder.

Suddenly, Nana pops out of the snow before them and hurls several snowballs at once right into their face. "Gotcha! Snow Ambush!" And the whole team except YL is taken out.

"What the?!" gasps YL.

Popo pops out before him all of a sudden and throws a snowball, but YL reacted fast and ducks to avoid it. The snowball kept on going and hits a well known bully who is even worse than Pokey.

"Hey you jerk!" says the bully. "You dare hit me?"

"Sorry…" apologizes Popo.

"Nobody messes with Billy the Bully! You shall taste my wrath!" says the bully as he approaches Popo.

"But I apologized!"

"Yeah! You should just forgive him!" YL says to Billy. "He did it by mistake!"

"You get out of this, elf boy!" says Billy.

"He is my friend, so I must protect him!"

Billy angrily throws a punch, but YL is able to avoid it. He picks up a stick that happens to be conveniently lying around and uses it to whack Billy on the head. He continues to whack him as if he's doing a swordfight until Billy has enough and runs off. "I'll get you for this!" cries Billy.

"Loser!" sneers Popo. Then he got splat in the face by a snowball.

"Got you!" says YL, but then he got hit by Nana's snowball.

"I got you!" she says. "Our team wins!"

-

"Curse that elf boy!" says Billy angrily. "I'm going to have him pay for this." Then he bumps into another person. "Hey! Watch where you're going! I'm in a bad mood!" He looks up and sees a boy somewhat older than him standing in front of him. "Who do you think you are? I've never seen you around here."

The boy, around the age of 15 or so and has gold-brownish hair color, said nothing, except for one phrase. "Because you touch yourself at night."

"Uh? What are you talking about? You wanna fight?"

-

Back with the others, who are playing happily…

"Recess time is over soon," says Popo, looking at the school clock.

"So short…" mumbles YL. "It's all because of my stupid teacher forcing me to clean the class. Though I did do something to the floor that will give her a surprise. Heheheh…"

Suddenly, Billy is seen flying across the field and eventually hitting the ground, and he is beaten up. "Someone beat up Billy the Bully!" says a kid.

"Huh? Who beat him up?" asks YL. "Ness is also stronger than him, but he would never do to him something like this!"

"Look! There's someone approaching!" says a kid.

The boy who Billy met earlier approaches the field, and all the kids slowly back from him, as they somehow sense a bad presence around him. "Did you beat him up?" YL asks him. "Why did you do it?"

"Because you touch yourself at night," replies the boy.

"Uh? What are you talking about?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about because you touch yourself at night."

"I doubt anyone will ever understand you!"

"Because you touch yourself at night."

"You're crazy!"

"Something tells me that this guy is a creep…" says Nana.

"He sure is," says Popo.

"Just tell me who you are!" demands YL.

"Just call me Bytyan," replies the boy. "I am a member of PURIST."

"Purist?"

"It stands for: **P**ainful and **U**nbelievable **R**ascal **I**diots of **S**tupidity's **T**error."

"What's with that name…?"

"Then what are you doing here?" asks Popo. "What's a PURIST anyway?"

"We are a group of evil organization that is part of an even bigger organization. We have heard a lot about you, Smashers," says Bytyan. "If people like you exist, then our plans will never be a success. Therefore, we have come to the decision that you must be eliminated."

"So you want to mess with us?" says YL. "You better think twice, because we are the heroes who defeated the Darkling and also accomplished many amazing feats!"

"Right! You're gonna wet your pants if you see the rest of us fight!" says Popo.

"My brother is strong, and you better believe it!" says Nana.

"Because you touch yourself at night," says Bytyan for no reason.

"Shut up! That phrase sounds so lame!" yells YL. "If you want to fight, bring it on!"

"I shall take you down with the Fist of the Because You Touch Yourself at Night."

"I don't care what you will use!"

"You don't have your sword!" Popo tells YL.

"I can fight with other weapons!" says YL, picking up the stick he used against Billy earlier. "Take this!" He runs towards Bytyan and readies to whack him with it.

Bytyan dashes towards YL in such an amazing speed that YL did not see it coming. Bytyan hits YL in the abdomen hard and says, "Be." And then he kicks him in the chest. "Cause." Then punches him in the face. "You." Then another punch in the face. "Touch." Then uppercuts him in the chin. "Your." Then jumps up and knees him in the groin. "Your." Then headbutts him. "Self." Then grabs his neck. "At." And Finally punches him above the head and sends him crashing onto the floor. "Night!"

CRAAAAAAASH!!!

"YOUNG LINK!!!!!!!!" scream the surrounding kids.

"Ugh… That hurts…" mutters YL painfully as he slowly gets back up.

"Hey! There shouldn't be fighting at school!" says the principal. "What's going on here?"

"Because you touch yourself at night," says Bytyan.

"Who are you, and why do you attack our student? I'm going to call your parents!" says the principal.

"I don't have parents anymore," Bytyan says to him. "They were annoying, so I got rid of them."

"What?! You killed your parents? How cruel of you!"

"No, I didn't kill them. I told them that a godsend angel is going to meet them at Transylvania, so they went there and is still waiting for that angel to come ever since. That was 3 years ago."

"Uh…"

"You! I'm not done dealing with you yet!" YL says to Bytyan. "You have crossed my path!"

"Young Link! Stop this nonsense fighting!" the principal says to him. "Violence will not solve anything!"

Bytyan goes up to the principal and hits him in the crotch hard, and he falls over in pain. "I told you to stay out of this," says Bytyan. "Because you touch yourself at night."

"He beat up the principal!" say the kids, who are actually happy that their principal got owned.

"I'll show you my power! Hiya!" YL charges at Bytyan and swings the stick around to hit him. Bytyan dodges around with skill and also fought back using his fist. They both got in quite a fierce close range combat, but Bytyan seems to be getting the upper hand. "If only I have my sword!" YL thought.

"I shall eliminate you with the Fist of the Because You Touch Yourself at Night!" says Bytyan.

"You're not fighting him alone!" shouts Popo. He throws his hammer and hits Bytyan in the head and grabs his attention. Popo quickly wastes no time in blowing cold air at Bytyan's face, causing him to use his arms to shield it.

"I'm fighting for brother and Young Link too!" says Nana as she joins the fray. The Ice Climbers blow cold air at Bytyan from both sides, not giving him a chance to fight back.

"Must retreat first!" thought Bytyan, and he quickly runs off from the icy air before he gets fully frozen.

"You're not getting anywhere!" shouts YL. He jumps towards him and whacks him in the head using the stick.

WHACK!

"Take this!" Popo swings his hammer at Bytyan and smacks him hard in the head. Nana also does the same and pounds him over and over.

YL dashes at Bytyan and attacks him with a strong dashing attack that whacks him across the school field.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!

Bytyan lands just short of the school gate and everyone watches him. He slowly gets up again and says, "I have underestimated you, because you touch yourself at night," he says.

"You want more? I'm ready to take on you again!" says YL.

"You have not seen anything of the PURIST yet. The other members are much more powerful than I am. Like I said earlier, we PURIST are only a branch of an even bigger organization, and if the organization attacks as a whole, there is no way you can survive. Our ultimate goal is to make the world the way we want it to be, Project Gamfax… There is no way the likes of you can stop it!"

"Project Gamfax?" says Popo curiously.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" wonders Nana.

"I shall retreat for now, but the next time we meet, your end will come," says Bytyan. "Because you touch yourself at night!" As he turns to run, several colorful energy orbs are shot at him.

"PSI Rocking!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!" screams Bytyan. He is blasted onto the snowy ground all burned up and unconscious.

"I got him," says Ness. "The author wouldn't like it if a villain escapes just like that for no purpose."

"I was going to give him the final blow myself…" says YL.

And so, the police came and took Bytyan. School is then dismissed early in fear that something like this might occur again.

-

Back at the mansion…

"So you guys saw everything on the news?" asks YL.

"Yeah," replies Mario.

"PURIST… I've heard of that name," says Snake.

"Just who exactly are they?" asks Popo.

"They are a criminal organization that was formed in Foolurene. In other words, all the members are Fools."

"That explains why he keeps out pouting that odd phrase…" says Nana.

"PURIST is supposed to be put to an end after they were captured by the police of Foolurene," continues Snake. "But since this is Foolurene we are talking about, they are kicked out of the country and never to return there again. This is the way they punish their criminals."

"There's no punishment in that at all!" says Roy.

"They're all dumb people, what do you expect?" Falco asks him.

"Right…"

"He also said PURIST is part of a bigger organization," says Ness. "Do you know that?"

"I don't know," says Snake. "They are supposed to be their own group. I've never heard anything about them being a branch of a bigger criminal organization."

"And what about Project Gamfax? He said it will make the world they want it to be."

"Don't know also…"

"Whoever they are, we have just become their enemies," says Captain Falcon.

"Not again… We are always making enemies!" complains Pikachu. "First we made the world government our enemies, and now this!"

"We'll just beat them up if they mess with us," says Marth calmly.

"Yeah! If they touch Peach, I'll shred them into pieces!" says Bowser.

Then the phone rings, and Bowser picks it up and you know what happens after that.

"CALL THE WRONG PHONE AGAIN AND I'LL SHRED YOU INTO PIECES!!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This chapter is long for the purpose of grabbing you reader's attention. I hope you leave some good reviews for this story, even though I have told you what this story will be about.

All the members of PURIST are my OC. They belong to me, and if you ever want to use them, let me know. Parry is my OC also, and you should know that if you read my older SSB stories. And hurray for that running gag of wrong phone calls!

Foolurene was mentioned once in Darkling, in case you didn't know.

Lastly, I have a short trivia for you. During the bath scene, Pikachu is obviously pretending to be Jack Sparrow, but can you guess who Pichu is pretending to be?

Hint 1: I **fight with** my trusty ship **anchor** and I have my faithful pet **dolphin**  
Hint 2: From a game


	3. Old School

Answer to last chapter's trivia: Pichu is pretending to be May from Guilty Gear. Congratulation to Cfhero25 for being the first to get it correct! Here's a big hug for you!

**Chapter 2: Old School

* * *

**

Peach is holding a tray of breakfast and walking across the dining room and towards the stairs.

"No! This is not Pizza Palace!" Roy yells into the phone. "You got it wrong! No! You really had it wrong! Dial again!"

"Quite a pain, right?" Peach asks him.

"It's more than pain…" mumbles Roy. "It's such a nuisance."

Peach walks up the stairs and heads for the Mario Bros. room, and she sees Dr. Mario coming out, so she asks him, "How's Luigi?"

"He's fine. He'll have to rest a couple of days to recover," Dr. Mario tells her.

Peach enters the room, and we see Luigi lying on the bed with his left leg covered in bandages. He broke his leg when he slipped in the bathroom in the previous chapter. "I got your breakfast," Peach tells her.

"Thanks a lot, Peach," says Luigi.

Peach puts the breakfast on the table and then sits down on his bed to chat with him, but she accidentally sits on his injured leg.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Luigi bloody murder.

-

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch are lined up outside a video game store. This is the day Nintendo Wii is released, and many people are anxious to buy it. "Hope they don't run out of stock by the time it's our turn," says Ness.

"Let's hope so," says G&W.

"By the way, why are you following me?"

"I'm also a fanatic of video games, you know."

"I thought you prefer old school games."

"It wouldn't hurt to give something new a try. Plus, seeing what this console can do on the news hyped me up a lot! I'm here to see that you buy and handle it carefully."

The two continue to stay in line, which seems to take forever to move forward. Then Barney the Dinosaur comes hopping out of the store and holding a Wii package in his hand. "I got my Wii!" he sings happily. "I got my Wii! I love my Wii! I can't wait to play with my Wii!"

"I didn't know he's interested in video games," says Ness, looking at Barney.

"He's an odd and mysterious fellow…" says G&W strangely.

"I love my Wii! I got a Wii! I'm going to play with my Wii all day!" sings Barney while dancing around on the snowy ground happily.

"Fire 3!"

A fireball is shot in from nowhere all of a sudden and hits Barney.

BANG!

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Barney as he is blasted onto the ground, and the Wii got destroyed in the process.

"What happened?!" cry the people. "Someone shot Barney!"

"Who on earth did this?!" gasps Ness.

"I will not allow video games to be polluted any further!" says a voice. Everyone turns to look at the roof of the store and sees a man in medieval armor standing there. He has brownish skin, short curly hair, and a rather large and round nose. To put it simple, he looks like how a Nintendo of America official video game character art would look like back in the 80's, when the NES was on rage.

"Who are you?" asks Ness.

"I am Ol-Skooler, and I am a member of the PURIST," says the man. "I am here to prevent the gaming franchise from being polluted."

"PURIST?! Then you're on the same league as that Bytyan guy I met yesterday!"

"So you are the one who defeated him, right?" asks Ol-Skooler. "I shall avenge for him, and at the same time, destroy this game store!"

"Oh no! Somebody save my store!" cries the store owner.

"Why do you want to destroy the game store? And what do you mean when gaming is polluted?" asks G&W.

"Games are not what they're used to be anymore," explains Ol-Skooler. "I remember back in the olden days, games do not need to have good graphics to be very fun. Super Mario Bros., Super Metroid, Tetris, Legend of Zelda, Starfox 64… Those were good times, but now they have spent too much time on graphics and technology that they have spoiled gameplay! Mario Sunshine, Starfox Assault, Wind Waker! These are terrible excuses for games! They are a sham to the gaming universe! They should never even be made in the first place! What happened to the fun factor that was promised in the Gamecube? The Nintendo 64 is much better than that piece of junk! I will not allow this to happen any further! The Wii must be destroyed!"

"What's wrong with those games?" asks Ness. "They are very fun!"

"You have been polluted by those games!" says Ol-Skooler angrily. "I shall give you punishment!"

"I agree," says G&W. "Most of the next-gen games aren't really good compared to the old school ones."

"Don't side with the enemy!" Ness yells at him.

"I'm not done talking yet!" G&W points his finger at Ol-Skooler. "That doesn't give you any reason to call those games bad! Even though I prefer old school games, I still have respect and acknowledge the existence of those games! To me, games are always fun, no matter what!"

"Just when I thought I have found someone who believes my idea, you have also been polluted!" says Ol-Skooler. "You have no more hope! You shall die with your belief!"

"There's going to be a fight! Everyone run!" scream the people, and they all run for their lives.

"This guy is insane! We must beat him if we want a Wii!" says Ness, readying his baseball bat.

"Let me handle him," says G&W, pushing him back. "I must teach him a lesson for disrespecting video games!"

"But…"

"You help me whenever I need help, okay?"

"Fine…"

G&W steps in front of the game store and says to Ol-Skooler, "Get down from there! I do not want our battle do destroy this place!"

"No, this place must be destroyed!" says Ol-Skooler. He takes out a sword and lifts it into the air, and fire begins to gather around the blade. "Fire 3!"

"Oh no, you don't!" G&W pulls a Frisbee and throws it at Ol-Skooler, knocking the sword off his hand.

"Why you?!" growls Ol-Skooler angrily.

G&W pulls out a trampoline and uses it to jump to the roof, and he takes out a stick and whacks Ol-Skooler in the head, knocking him off the building.

"Game sure knows how to fight when engaged in one," says Ness, watching G&W fight. Suddenly, he is hit in the back of the head and pushed onto the snow. "Hey!"

"You son of bitch," says the person who hit him. "I heard about what the f--- you did yesterday to our friend. For this, you piece of crapping garbage should pay dearly!"

"Who are you?" Ness asks him.

"I am Garbamouth, one of the PURIST members also," says the man. He is wearing a ragged and dirty shirt, and his hair isn't really neat either. "You son of hell's bitch should pay with your f---ing asshole life for our member!"

"Ouch… Your mouth is so dirty."

"Just die, you son of the motha f---er bitch!" Garbamouth throws a punch in Ness's direction, but the psychic boy rolls aside in time to avoid it.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some good language," says Ness. "You really make me sick with those horrible words of yours!"

"Try and do the hell's worst you can, you f---ing moron!" says Garbamouth.

-

G&W and Ol-Skooler are fighting in the alleyway behind the game store. "Ice 3!" shouts Ol-Skooler as he shot out several large icicles using his sword (he picked it up again).

G&W hops to the side to avoid it, and then hurls several burning sausages at him. Ol-Skooler uses a shield he is holding to block it, and then runs at G&W and swings his sword madly to hit him, but being paper-flat, G&W is able to avoid them by swaying around like a piece of paper and prevent being hit. G&W then moves back several steps and grabs a nearby trash can and hurls it at him.

"Bolt 3!" Ol-Skooler shot out a thunderbolt from his sword and zaps the trash can into pieces. "Bolt 3, it's much better sounding than that Thundaga crap!" says Ol-Skooler.

"Makes no difference to me," says G&W. He pulls out a large match and lights it up, turning into a flaming stick.

"Fire 3 Spell Blade!" Ol-Skooler's sword becomes covered in flames, and the both of them run at each other and clash weapons. When hit, a fiery aura is released and the surrounding snow melts into nothing.

They clash their weapons together for a while before hopping back to their starting positions. G&W hurls the match forward like it is a spear, but Ol-Skooler avoids it and shot out a stream of fire from his sword. G&W quickly takes out a bucket and catches the fire in it.

"Take this! Bolt 3!" Ol-Skooler shot a thunderbolt at G&W, who also catches it with the bucket. "Ice 3!" Then he shot out icicles, which also got stored in the bucket.

"Thanks for the ammunition!" says G&W. "Now take it back! Oil Panic!" And he dumps the contents back to Ol-Skooler, and he got hit by his own attack and is shot backwards, rolling along the snow.

"YEOW!!!!!!"

"Ha! How do you like the taste of your own attack?" asks G&W.

Ol-Skooler got back up and raises his sword into the air, and shouts, "Cure 3!" And a mystical light surrounds him and his wounds are healed. "Much better sounding than Curaga!"

"So you got recovery magic also… Just like a RPG character, eh?"

-

Ness is still fighting with Garbamouth. "Take my f---ing painful punch, you sucka!" yells Garbamouth as he jumps forward and swings his fist at Ness. Ness moves back to avoid the punch and smacks Garbamouth in the face with his bat. "YEOW!"

"Is that all you got?" asks Ness. "You're even lousier than Bytyan!"

"You've seen nothing of my goddamn powers, you f---ing son of a hell's whore!" Garbamouth runs forward and flails his arms around madly, trying in vain to hit Ness.

"Yeah, yeah… Really boring…" says Ness as he takes a yawn. "I can even fight you half asleep."

"You better not understand my goddamn powers, you twit!" growls Garbamouth angrily. He continues to attack Ness, but with no success.

"I'm bored… Just take this and leave me in peace! PSI Rocking!" Ness shoots out several colorful orbs and blasts Garbamouth backwards, crashing into a pile of garbage.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"YEOW!!!"

"You and garbage fit very well!" says Ness mockingly.

"You hellish twit from the deepest part of f---ing hell!" yells Garbamouth angrily, and he begins spouting really foul and offensive language.

"Ow… It's such a pain to hear that…" says Ness.

"I'm going to f--- you until you're totally f---ed up! You son of a satanic whore shall soon tremble before my goddamn godly powers! You're going to get f---ed up real bad, you moronic jerk from the deepest part of the f---ing junkyard! A garbage like you will never understand the horridness that I, the great f---ing Garbamouth, holds!"

Ness just sits there and plays with his Nintendo DS and ignores him.

"You sucking garbage! You better listen to me, or I'll beat the living s--- out of you!"

Ness continues to ignore him and plays Final Fantasy III.

"You totally suck! You don't listen to my sucking words at all! You totally useless piece of f---ing crap!"

Ness just defeated Bahamut and acquired him as a summon spell!

"Argh! You piece of sucking garbage! That's it! I'm going to use my goddamn powers to beat the living s--- out of you!"

"Bowser Bomb!"

Bowser suddenly drops down on top of Garbamouth and crushes him underneath.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screams Garbamouth.

Bowser gets off from the flattened Garbamouth and says, "Jeez… This guy's mouth is worse than that evil ninja girl I fought in Fire Country."

"Oh hi, Bowser!" says Ness, looking up from his DS. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a fight going on here, so I decided to come take a look."

"Yeah, there was a fight, but G&W said he wanted to handle the person who started it all himself. Then this foul-mouthed guy came along and messed with me, but he was a pushover. Thanks for beating him up for me."

"No problem, mate!"

-

"It's about time I end this," says G&W while putting on boxing gloves.

"I will not allow gaming to be polluted any further! You should die with your words!" says Ol-Skooler. "Take my ultimate attack! Pearl!" His sword glows in a white, holy light and shoots out a beam.

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'Holy'!" says G&W. He hops to the side to avoid the incoming beam, and then rushes to Ol-Skooler and then punches him in the face.

POW!

And he follows up with several fast punches. "Rapid Fire!" shouts G&W.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! SMACK! POW! POW! POW! POW!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screams Ol-Skooler as he is pummeled rapidly. Finally, he collapses onto the ground with a bloody and swollen face, and several loose teeth.

"Finished at last…" says G&W, wiping off sweat.

-

"You Smashers did a great job!" the police officer says to the 3 of them as the other polices lead Garbamouth and Ol-Skooler into the police car.

"Nah, that was nothing," says Ness. "My opponent didn't do anything at all, and it was Bowser who finished him off."

"Yeah, I really couldn't stand to hear what's coming out of his mouth," says Bowser.

"That should teach him to respect games more," says G&W.

"Speaking of games, the game store owner wants to thank you guys," says the police officer.

The store owner approaches the Smashers and says, "Thank you for protecting my store! As a reward, you can have a Wii and as many games as you want for free!"

"Really?! Thanks!" exclaims Ness.

"Lucky for us!" says G&W happily.

"Maybe not him though…" says Bowser, looking at Barney, who is loaded onto an ambulance.

"My Wii… I lost my Wii… My Wii is broken…" mumbles Barney as he is lying on the sickbed.

-

Back home…

"More PURIST members attacked, eh?" asks Captain Falcon. "I knew this would happen."

"This would only cause more of the members to hold a grudge against us," says Marth.

"And that means more beatings to do!" says Bowser. "I can't wait for them to attack us!"

"What's so good about this?" asks Zelda. "Do you guys always fight for the pleasure of it?"

"Men are like that," Samus tells her.

"Men…"

-

Ness, G&W, and the kids are playing with the Nintendo Wii happily. "Wow! This is awesome!" says Ness excitedly while playing the games he got.

"This sure is a worthy buy!" says Young Link.

"I say, these games sure surpass old school ones!" says G&W.

"They sure do!" says Ness. "That's why I love these new games more."

"Still, we should not forget the existence of the old games. They gave way to a brand new gaming era," says G&W. "No matter how bad a game is; you should not disrespect it. Games are always good in the eyes of a true player!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I never owned a Gamecube, but I did borrow one from a friend. Therefore, I have not played most of the Gamecube games, so I cannot judge how fun they are. I have heard many complaints from people that these newer Nintendo games are not good compared to the N64 ones, and they foul talk about the games badly. I do not think this is right; the developers worked hard to make the game, and they only got criticisms and negative complaints? How would you feel if that was you? I have played many games in my life, and never once did I say a game is terrible. I would simply say, "It's not as fun as the other games." Whether or not a game is fun, it should not be tossed in the corner and be ignored. I believe that one must give credit to the developers for making the game.

Foul language is something I am really offended with. I never use these kinds of language when I'm talking, and I rarely use them in my stories also. I sometimes slap my younger brother in the mouth whenever I hear him saying these kinds of foul words. I am shocked to see on forums and message boards that there are people who use foul words as if it is daily language, and I am certainly not pleased with it. I really hope that you readers are not these kinds of people. Please always watch your language.

Trivia:  
The Smasher's phone number is 212-1212, and Pizza Palace's phone number is 212-2121. Now you can see why the wrong number is always dialed.

I played FF3 when it was released for the Famicom back in the olden days, and that was when I was living in Taiwan. In Taiwan, Japanese games always get released before the English ones, but FF3 was only in Japan at that time. Famicom is the Japanese name for NES if you don't know.


	4. Because I Say So

Note: This chapter contains nudity. Of course, there aren't any pictures, just descriptions. Even still, the contents are not hardcore and isn't enough to boost the whole stories' rating to R.

**Chapter 3: Because I Say So

* * *

**

In a dark, unknown place…

"Bytyan, Ol-Skooler, and Garbamouth… So 3 of us have fallen. That leaves only 9 of us left: Dr. No, Unfillable, Biss, Noc, Hatey-Hate, Man From Hell, Woo Fan-Yi, K. Omplain, and me. Is everyone here?"

"Biss又自己自由行動了."  
_Translation:  
Biss went out by himself again._

"I see… So what was the reason he gave?"

"Because he wanted to."

"The usual answer he gives… Like always. But as long as he is doing fine, let us not worry about him."

"…"

"You wanted to say something, Dr. No?"

"No."

"Hell, that's all you can say!"

"No."

"What the hell? If that's the hell you can say, then show me that you can something else besides that hell of a word."

"Hell no."

"I believe 'hell' is my phrase!"

"Now, now, it is not the time to quarrel among us. We were exiled from our home country and were pretty much nothing, until **HE** found us and made us this state again. We must use our newly found powers to once again terrorize the world and repay the debt for **HIM**."

"No."

"Tsk! This is the only the power he gave us? I expected more than! Jeez! I had my hopes high when we met him, but what did he gave? Only this much? Not enough! Not enough at all!"

"You shouldn't complain too much, K. Omplain. You should be at least happy that we have some power. Soon enough, we shall become stronger and stronger, and the name PURIST will spread throughout the whole world!"

"Bah! I still demand more than this! What's the world so special about anyway? Spreading throughout the whole universe is better than this!

"K. Omplain, 你抱怨太多了."  
_Translation:  
K. Complain, you complain to much._

"You always speak in tongue that I do not understand! I seriously have enough being with all you freaks!"

"Let us not talk so bad about this. We are a family, remember what I said? Who brought you in when you were rejected by civilization? We shall take revenge on the world, using our ultimate plan—Project Gamfax! And thanks to **HIM**, we shall be able to fulfill that long-time plan at last! Hahahahahaha!"

-

Ness is lying on the bed and unable to move. "My arms are sore…" he complains.

"That's what Nintendo intended to make you feel when they were thinking of the Wii's gameplay," Dr. Mario tells him. "It gives you exercise, you know? You're becoming a bit chubby lately, so it's good for you."

"Now how am I going to do my homework…?"

"That's your problem."

-

Snake is walking around the neighborhood, and in his hand are two tickets. "Hmmm… I'm in luck to get my hand on these," he thought to himself. "Who should I invite along? It should be someone interested in this."

As he is pondering over this, he sees Falco walking pass him. "Hey, Falco," Snake calls him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replies.

Snake shows him the ticket he has. "Want to go?"

"Fashion show? Where'd you get these?" says Falco curiously.

"I was the 1 millionth customer of the weapon store, and I got these as a prize. You interested?"

"So and so… Anything special about it?"

"The designer is… Gaime Totousanto."

Hearing this, Falco's eyes sparkles, and he says, "Okay, when is it?"

"This evening, around 6 P.M."

-

Peach and Zelda are working on dinner while the others are frolicking about. Then the phone rings, and everyone turns his or heads to it. "You pick the phone," Bowser says hoarsely to DK.

"I kick the bones?" says DK curiously, as we all know well that in my story he has severe hearing problem.

"Forget it… Someone pick the phone! My throat is sore from all those shouting…"

"But there's no bones more me to kick."

"You shut up…"

"Shuttlecock? You want to play badminton?"

Mario picks up the phone and answers it, "Hello? Yeah? Oh… Got-a eet. See ya, then." And he hangs it.

"Well, who was it?" asks Marth.

"Snake called and said that he and Falco are eating out tonight, because they got some sort of a special invitation."

"Oh really?"

"Good thing we don't have much ration left tonight," says Peach, who overheard them at the kitchen.

"Right, we probably don't have enough to feed Yoshi and Kirby already," adds Zelda.

"In fact, I'm actually hoping it would be them two to eat out instead."

"But that would be too much for the restaurant."

"Right, and I would feel sorry for them.

-

At the fashion show place…

Snake and Falco are sitting in the front-most row. "Remember, Falco," Snake whispers to him. "Always act calm and collected during a fashion show and don't go insane over seeing anything exciting. This is considered an entertainment for high class people, so act like one."

"Of course I know," replies Falco. "I'm not a child that you need to tell me."

Gaime Totousanto is a fashion designer well known for designing revealing clothes, and it attracts usually men.

"It should be starting soon," says Snake.

"Did you bring a camera?" Falco asks him.

"I'll just use my cell phone's camera. That way, nobody would ask why we brought along a camera when we got home."

"Right."

-

Back at Smash Mansion, in Ganondorf and Bowser's (they share a room) room…

"It's going to start soon," says Ganondorf, looking at their personal TV. Yes, they have a TV in their room, in case the one in the living room gets taken.

"I can't wait," says Bowser excitedly.

"Hey, don't show your excitement. Remember that fashion shows are entertainment for high class people."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that…"

-

The show eventually began and several models are strutting up and down the catwalk in well designs clothes. "Nothing so far…" mumbles Falco.

"There will be," Snake whispers to him. "You know what this designer is well known for."

Eventually, a shoulder-length brown-haired model comes walking along the catwalk, and she is wearing a red long-sleeve dress, accompanied by a long black skirt. The most attention-grabbing part is that there are two holes cut in the front part of the dress perfectly designed to let both the breasts pop out. Cameras begin snapping more than usual when she came on stage.

"Told ya," Snake says softly to Falco.

"So, how would you grade her?" Falco, trying not to act to hyped up, asks Snake.

"Face: A+, body: A, but breast size… B-," replies Snake.

"I agree… It would've been perfect if they were bigger."

Then another model, with a black ponytail, came on stage, and this one is totally topless except for wearing a long pant made of fur.

"This one… The previous one has a cuter face, but this one has a much better body," says Snake, analyzing this model.

"Yep, the body is indeed perfect," says Falco, who looks calm but is going all crazy inside his mind.

-

"Hey, is that Falco and Snake I saw among the audience?" asks Ganondorf.

"What? I was too busy watching the model's breast jiggling around that I didn't see them," says Bowser.

"Hmmm… I was sure I saw them… What are they doing there?"

-

Now we fast forward time and skip to the last part of the fashion show. The designer himself, Gaime Totousanto, comes out onto the catwalk, and at his sides are two female models wearing nothing but their 'birthday suit' and carrying a large banner in front of them that writes, "_Happy Birthday, Gaime Totousanto!_" All the audiences stood up and clap their hands.

"So it's the designer's birthday today," says Snake.

"That explains why those two models with him are wearing nothing," says Falco. "Birthday suit, get it?"

-

"See! I told you those two are there!" says Ganondorf, pointing to the part of the TV screen where Falco and Snake are seen.

"Yeah, I see them" says Bowser. "Guess my eyes were glued to those lovely models that I didn't see them."

"What are you guys watching?" asks a voice.

"Whoa! Wha?!" gasp those two as they desperately reach for the remote and quickly change to a channel featuring Teletubbies.

"Pit?! What are you doing in here?!" Ganondorf asks him.

"I heard you saying loudly, 'I told you those two are there!'," replies Pit. "Then I came in to see what you were talking about."

"Next time knock before coming in!" Bowser says to him.

"Sorry, Mr. Koopa and Mr. Dragmire…" pardons Pit, and he leaves the room and shuts the door.

"Phew… I hope he saw nothing," says Ganondorf.

"Yeah, we should've locked the door," says Bowser as he goes to lock it. "Quick; back to that channel before we miss anything exciting."

-

Everyone is still clapping his or her hands and singing happy birthday to the designer while the models kiss and hug him. "Well, we sure had a great time here, eh?" Snake says to Falco.

"You bet," he replies.

All of a sudden, the lights in the room went out, making the whole place pitch black. "Wha?! A lightout!" gasps everyone.

"This isn't part of the show!" says Totousanto.

Then an unfamiliar voice bursts into the room. "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen!" says the voice. "I hope you had a great time with show, but now it is my turn to shine!"

Then the lights turn back on and on the back of the stage, you see a man with sunglasses and an Afro and also holding an electric guitar in his hand. Looking at the way he is dressed, one would say he is a street thug. "Everyone! I am Biss, and I am a member of the PURIST!" says the man. "It is my turn to entertain you all, because I say so!"

"PURIST?!" gasp Snake and Falco upon hearing this.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Totousanto asks Biss. "You have ruined my show!"

"I want to, can't I?" replies Biss rudely. "I have my right to do whatever I want, because I say so!"

"I have the right to call the police!"

"Then I'd like to see you stop me! But you know that it's impossible!" yells Biss loudly. "Because I say so!" And then he plays his electric guitar loudly, causing it to release a powerful sound wave. "BECAUSE I SAY SO!!!!!!"

The sound wave is so loud that everyone has to cover his or her ears because it is awful sounding! "Yaaaaaaaaa! My ear is bleeding! My head hurts!" scream the people.

"Ugh! I prefer Jigglypuff's unintentional lullaby instead of this!" cries Falco.

"The screeching of the blackboard is even better sounding than this horrible music!" cries Snake.

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!!!!!!! IF I WANT IT THEN I WILL DO IT!!!!!!! NO REASON ASK!!!!!!! BECAUSE I SAY SO!!!!!!!!!!!" sings Biss loudly and terribly.

-

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!! What horrible singing?!?!?!!" cries Bowser as he rolls along the floor with his hands covering his ears. "Someone turn down the volume!"

Ganondorf reaches for the remote and presses the mute button. "Phew… That was close… I thought my head was gonna burst…" he says.

"It's even worse than Jigglypuff's song…" says Bowser.

"Who say my song very bad?" asks Jigglypuff from outside the door. "Jigglypuff no like it when people no like my song!"

-

Everyone screams in pain and rolls on the ground and suffers. "Argh! We can't let everyone suffer in this kind of terrible music!" says Falco. "We must stop him!"

"I just want some quietness!" says Snake.

The two of them try to ignore the horrible music and charge at Biss, but when they got near, an invisible force pushes them backwards. Snake flies to one of the birthday suit models and falls on top of her. "Ow! Sorry, my lady…" pardons Snake. "I didn't mean to touch your…"

"Ugh… The sound wave is so powerful that it even repels stuffs!" says Falco. "We must do something and try not to listen to his music! If only we can get earplugs!"

Biss continues to create horrible music, to the point that the lights on the ceilings begin flickering and emit electricity. "If we let him keep up like this, the whole place will collapse!" says Snake. "We must get everyone else to evacuate first!"

"Right, and then we'll deal with this sucker!" agrees Falco.

Snake and Falco begin shouting to everyone to leave, but because of the loud and terrible music, people either have a hard time concentrating on leaving or they didn't hear them. Though there are still some people who hurried out of the place.

"WHATEVER I WANT TO HAVE I WANT IT NOW!!!! BECAUSE I SAY SO!!!!!!" sings Biss horribly. "THAT'S THE WAY I AM!!!! NOBODY STOPS ME FROM DOING WHAT I WANT!!!!!!! THAT'S HOW I LIKE THE WAY TO BE!!!!!!!!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!! Let's just shut his mouth up first!!!!!" screams Falco.

"The guitar!" yells Snake. "Weapons Vest!" He opens up his vest to reveal built-in guns underneath, and he lets loose bullet at Biss. However, the bullets only hit the guitar and destroy it, and it is just what Snake wants.

With the guitar destroyed, the music stops playing also. "Huh? You destroyed my guitar!" growls Biss angrily. "You must pay me a new one!"

"No way! You deserve it!" says Falco. "Why should we help a villain like you buy a guitar?"

"Because I say so!" replies Biss rudely. "If I tell you to do something, then you better do it, or else I'll beat you up!"

"So you enjoy bossing people around and do things the way you like it, uh?" asks Snake, cracking his fists. "Then we shall bully you like no other! I really hate the kind of people you are!"

"And I'm not a big fan of jerks like you too!" says Falco, who is ready to fight also.

"You will regret trying to come against us PURIST!" says Biss.

"There's going to be a fight!" gasp the people. "Let's get out of here!" And everyone begins running away.

Biss reaches for the nearest person next him, one of the birthday suit models, and locks his arm around her neck. "You make any move and I'll kill her!" says Biss.

"Holding hostages? That's playing dirty!" growls Falco.

"And especially using one that's in the nude!" says Snake. "You're a lowly guy!"

-

Back in Smash Mansion, Bowser and Ganondorf are looking at the TV with a distressed expression. "This is bad! That PURIST member is holding a beautiful, naked model as a hostage!" says Bowser.

"And he's playing dirty too!" says Ganondorf. "If only I was there to beat that foul villain up!"

"Don't forget you're that kind of person in the past."

"I never held hostages like that! And how about you?"

"I never held Peach naked by the neck and say to Mario that if he comes, she will die!"

"Eez somebody talking about-a me?" asks Mario voice from outside the door.

"None of your business!" Bowser shouts to the door.

-

Snake and Falco are having trouble deciding what to do. If they make a move, then that poor model will be killed, and they do not want the innocent to get involved in this. "So you are the Smashers who defeat 3 of our members, eh?" asks Biss. "Our boss is not happy to hear this. He loves his men as if they are his children, so imagine his pain when his children are lost."

"And imagine his pain to know that his children are doing things like this!" says Falco. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Boss never cared about what we do. He gave us freedom to do whatever we like! He loves his children very much!"

"Enough talk! I'm going to teach you a lesson right now!" says Snake.

"So you don't care whether this model dies or not? Then go on and try to get me!" says Biss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screams the poor model.

Snake takes off his shoe and hurls it over Biss. "Ha! Where are you aiming?" says Biss.

"Rocket Shoe!" yells Snake. The shoe that is thrown behind Biss suddenly shoots out fire from behind and rockets towards Biss, hitting him in the butt.

CLONK!!!

"YEOW!!!" screams Biss, and he lets go the model, who quickly runs out of the place. "Argh! You dare let the hostage escape!"

"Because I want to," replies Snake mockingly.

"I believe that's my line! That's it! I'm going to make you wish as if you were never born, because I say so!"

"Tell that to yourself!" says Falco. He begins to run in circles around Biss very fast, leaving behind an illusion of himself. After a bit running, he dashes at Biss really fast and hits him hard. "Falco Phantasm!"

Biss sent flying into the audience seats.

CRASH!

Snake wastes no time in taking out a grenade and hurls it at the seats, setting off an explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"That should do," he thought. To his surprise, Biss stood back up, but severely wounded and burned up. "Whoa, you survived it?"

"You better not underestimate me!" growls Biss angrily. "Because I say so!"

"If you say so, then try and get us!" says Falco. "I'd like to see what you can do!"

"You destroyed my electric guitar, and that was my main weapon! But I have a replacement for that!" He takes out a tape recorder and holds it up in air. "I have recorded my music into this tape recorder, and I shall play it and you shall suffer again!"

"Oh no! Not that music again!" cries Snake.

"Take this!" He presses the play button on the recorder and the same horrible music starts playing again. Falco and Snake quickly cover their ears, but in vain. For some reason, Biss is not affected by the music.

"Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Not again!!!!!!" screams Falco.

"Hahahaha! Listen to it until your ear bleeds to death!" laughs Biss. "I enjoy torturing people because I want to!"

"That's it!" Falco points his laser gun at the recorder and shoots it, and destroys it.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Not the recorder too!!!!!!!!" cries Biss.

"Now!!!!!" shouts Snake. He and Falco run up to Biss and sock him hard in the face.

SMAACK!!!!!!!

He falls over onto the floor and the two of them continues to pummel him over and over.

POW! WHACK! POW! WHACK! POW! WHACK! POW! WHACK!

-

Soon afterwards…

"Once again you have caught a member of the PURIST," the police officer says to Snake and Falco. "You have done a great job!"

"I just can't stand the horrible music of his and his nasty of attitude," says Snake.

"Yeah! It was I who brought him down!" says Falco with pride. "If I weren't here, then this place would've been destroyed and many people would be killed by him!"

"I hope you continue to protect Onett! This city will look bright as long as you Smashers exist!" says the police officer. "You are the pride of Onett!"

-

Snake and Falco finally went home. "Home at last…" says Falco.

"I wonder how everybody is doing?" wonders Snake.

Bowser and Ganondorf quickly come to meet them and ask them, "So how did it go at the fashion show?"

"Huh? You guys saw it on TV?" asks Snake.

"Yeah, using our private TV," replies Ganondorf.

"We aw everything from beginning to end!" says Bowser "That topless model is really hot!"

"Oh yeah, you took care of that PURIST member too," says Ganondorf.

"Yeah! It was because of my power that he fell before me!" boasts Falco.

"They sure are showing up everywhere now," says Snake. "I wonder about their boss…"

"The boss has to be the strongest among them, right?" asks Bowser. "I would enjoy beating him up!"

Then Peach comes down the stairs to meet them. "Hey guys! You two back already? You sure had a long dinner, eh?"

"We went for a little walk too," replies Snake casually.

"Yeah, and we beat up a PURIST member who bothered us!" adds Falco.

"I see… Perhaps the news will talk about it tomorrow," says Peach.

-

The next morning…

Captain Falcon is reading the morning newspaper. "Snake and Falco beat up a PURIST member who invaded Gaime Totousanto's fashion show," he reads. "It was because of them that the place is saved. Below is the picture of the two heroes being warmly embraced by the fashion show's models."

"So that's where you guys really went?" Fox asks Falco.

"What's wrong with that?" he asks.

"Nothing wrong. I just wondered why you didn't tell us the truth."

"I'm afraid you'll call us perverts."

"Nah, I won't. Fashion show is an entertainment for high-class people, so there's nothing to be ashamed about."

-

In the unknown place…

"Biss has fallen… How sad… My children are disappearing one by one… The Smashers… They shall pay dearly…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I hope none of you are offended by the fashion show part. No more will there be chapters like this, so you can read on safely without encountering R rating stuff.

In the beginning part where the PURIST members are talking, I left out intentionally who is talking to avoid spoilers. They will all eventually show up in the story to fight the Smashers. I will also reveal the leader's name eventually, and also who he meant when he said **HIM**.

So anyway, Biss is supposed to represent people who like to bully and hurt others just for the fun of it. I don't understand what the pleasure is they find in picking on people at all. Please, I beg you to never hurt others. It is something definitely terrible.

And yes, that is Chinese you see in the beginning. You'll probably have to install Chinese language into your computer or use Unicode encoding in order to see it properly.


	5. No

I knew someone would call me a pervert after reading the contents in the previous chapter. I admit I am one, but it's natural for men to be perverted. Don't be sorry; I'm not offended, so let's move on with the story!

**Chapter 4: No

* * *

**

"I've been having this sight problem, doc!" a patient with really long hair covering his face says to Dr. Mario. "There are black lines blocking my view, and I don't know what's wrong!"

"The only cure for this is cutting your hair, and you'll see perfectly again," says Dr. Mario. "Go find a barber."

"Are you sure? But my hair is my life! I'm proud of it!"

"Look; if you want to see properly again, then that is the only way. Your hair is in your way of sight!"

After dealing with the patient, and a couple of others with odd problems that eventually followed, it's finally time to end the job. Dr. Mario stands up and stretches and looks at the clock. "5:30 P.M.," he says. "Well, time to go home." He packs his stuff and leaves his clinic which he owns.

"It's been a long day today," he says to himself as he walks towards the subway. "Patients are getting stranger and stranger all the time. They always come to me with small problems that they should be able to handle themselves. I didn't become a doctor and open a clinic just to help with those kinds of small problems… Looks like my wish of working in a large hospital is still quite far away…"

He got to the subway, bought a ticket, waited for the train, and then steps into one and on the way home. Unknown to him, a mysterious guy is watching from behind a pillar.

"He's on," says the man. "You better get it well done or else I'm going to complain to father."

Coincidentally, Dr. Mario encounters Mario on the train too. "Docta!" says Mario in his usual Italian accent. "Done with ya job-a?"

"Yes, and you went on plumbing business, didn't you?" asks Dr. Mario.

"Yes; there wuz theez guy with a problem about-a piranha spawning in his toilet-a, and another guy with a backed up-a sewage problem."

"Pretty tough job, eh?"

"Yeah, and I think-a you must-a have a rough time too."

"But I'm used to it. Helping people is my job, though I wish they try to protect themselves more often…"

"By da way, when will Luigi be healed?"

"Hmmm… His leg bones are badly damaged after Peach accidentally sat on it, so it can still take about a month to fully recover."

"I see… I hope he gets well soon and help-a me with my job-a."

As they are riding the train, an explosion is heard and the train begins rumbling violently, knocking everyone to his or her feet.

"Whoa! What-a happened?!" gasps Mario.

And then was a loud crash and the front of the train is bend and demolished.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! The train hit something!" cries a lady.

"What's happening?!" gasps a guy.

"Everyone, please calm down! An explosion has occurred in the tunnel and the way forward is blocked by debris! The sound crashing just now was due to the train hitting the debris! Unfortunately, the way behind is blocked off also! We are trapped in here!" announces a voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screams everyone upon hearing it.

"This is bad!" cries Dr. Mario.

"Very bad!" says Mario.

-

Outside the tunnel and top of an elevated place, a man in shades and a white lab coat with the collar raised up is standing there, looking over the incident that happened.

He is shortly accompanied by a tall guy wearing black leather jacket and jean, and has brown spiky hairdo, not to mention several body piercing all over. "So you did do things properly, Dr. No," says the man.

"No," says Dr. No simply.

"The explosion of the bomb is too loud," complains the man, who is named K. Omplain. "I hate it when sounds are too loud! They are a bothersome to my ear! And you could've come up with something more interesting than a bomb! Bombs are so overused that have become quite an eyesore to me! Why don't you build a giant robot and crush them all or something? You're the brains of your organization and you could only come up with something measly like this?"

"No."

-

Back in Smash Mansion, some of the Smashers are watching TV. "This is an emergency broadcast," says the news reporter. "An explosion had set off in the underground railroad tunnel, and the subway train is stuck underneath with all the customers. Whether they are safe or not we do not know, but the rescue squad is on its way to dig them out."

"Looks pretty bad," says Fox.

"Who would do such a thing…?" wonders Samus.

"Terrorists, who else?" replies Snake.

Peach comes into the living room with a worried look. "I'm worried… Mario should be back by about now! But…"

"You're worrying too much," Marth tells her. "It's not like he's in that train and now stuck underneath it."

Then the phone rings, and Bowser picks it up and softly replies, "Hello? Yeah? Oh… Oh? OH! OH! WHOA! WHAT?! MAMAMIA! I got it!" And he ends the call.

"Who called, and what happened?" Roy asks him.

"Mario called, and he says he and Dr. Mario are inside that train!" replies Bowser.

On hearing this, they all turn white and their jaws drop to the floor, and Peach faints.

-

Back in the train, everyone is worried and afraid, even though the guards in the train are telling them to calm down and not panic. Dr. Mario is helping some people who got injured during the crash.

"Hmmm… Theez eez bad…" says Mario as he paces along the floor. "I wonder when we will be rescued."

"If you told our friends, then surely they are on their way to help us," says Dr. Mario. "You know how strong they are. They can get us out in a jiffy."

"True, but-a I have a bad-a feeling that something else would-a happen."

-

Outside, the rescue squad is using drilling machines and diggers to dig through the ground and rescue the people in the train.

Dr. No and K. Omplain continue to watch from where they are. "Now you see? Those people are digging the ground to help those who are trapped down there! This shows how useless your plan was! If it was perfect, then those people would know it and wouldn't bother even to rescue!" complains. K. Omplain.

"No," says Dr. No simply.

"Bah! I don't understand why dad would even accept you as his children! You're useless and says only no! I have enough of such nonsense! I'm out of here, and you better make sure nothing goes wrong!" grumbles K. Omplain, and then he walks away while continuing to rant and grumble.

-

"The ground is too hard!" say the workers. "It can take a while to reach the train even with the tunneling machines!"

"We must rescue the people down there fast!" says the lead worker. "There are lives waiting to be rescued!"

Many people are at the side watching, and the police are making sure that they don't crowd in too much. As the crowd watches on, they are being pushed to the side by Captain Falcon, Bowser, Peach, and DK. "We're here at last!" says Peach.

"Quick! We must rescue Mario and Dr. Mario!" says CF.

"Leave it to me!" says Bowser, and he walks towards the working site.

A police officer stops him and says, "Please move back. It's dangerous up ahead."

"Bah! Danger is nothing to me! I'll show you the right way to rescue someone who's buried underneath!"

"But…"

"I don't want to see your butt! Now move it and I'll do the rescuing myself!"

"Me too!" says DK, going along with Bowser.

Bowser walks up to a worker and asks him, "Where is the train located?"

"It should be under this part of the ground," he replies.

"Good, now let me bust through it!" Bowser lifts up his finger and then stabs it forcefully into the ground. "Breaking Point!" When hit, the ground immediately bursts open, clearing off a fair chunk of land.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" exclaim the workers.

"Let me help too!" says DK. He jumps down to where Bowser busted through and begins lifting up and throwing rocks away at a fast speed. The workers and the crowd are amazed at how fast they are doing the job.

"At this rate, it won't take more than 30 minutes to get things done," says Peach. "Let's hope Mario is all right!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," says CF.

Meanwhile, Dr. No watches from where he is, and he is worried that the 2 Smashers down in the train will indeed be rescued. What will his boss say when the plan fails? Maybe it will be all right, since his boss treats his men like his children. But better be safe than sorry…

Dr. No takes out a remote control and presses the button it. When pressed, another explosion is triggered near the working site.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" scream the people as they are blasted backwards.

"What happened?!" gasps CF. "Another explosion?!"

-

The explosion reached down the ground and rocked the train. "Another explosion!" cries Mario.

The train ceiling bursts open and rocks begin to fall down, and the people begin screaming, and some even got buried underneath.

-

CF and Peach run to where the explosion occurred, and shout into it, "Bowser! DK! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" says the voice of Bowser from the smoke. "Just a few burns; nothing big! DK is fine too!"

"The person who did this is a vicious killer!" says Peach. "We must stop him before more people gets hurt!"

"Right! We must look for someone suspicious," says CF.

At this moment, CF's cell phone rings, and he answers it, "Hello?"

"Falcon, it's me, Fox!" says the voice.

"What is it?"

"We saw what happened just now, and also the one who probably did it!"

"What? Really?"

"From the TV, there was someone in the background pressing a remote of sorts, and the explosion occurred instantly after that."

"Describe him."

"I didn't see him clearly, but Mewtwo claims to have seen him. He says that guy wears a lab coat and also black glasses."

"I see… Thanks for telling! Now I and Peach are going to hunt him down!"

-

Back at the working site, several workers are injured by the explosion, and though Bowser and DK are injured also, they continue to dig through the ground. "We mustn't give up!" says Bowser as he breaks the ground. "Our friends are down there waiting for our rescue!"

"Right; I really want to beat up the person who did this," says DK. "But we must rescue Mario and Doc first!"

"I never said anything about beating up the guy who did it!"

"Right, we must dig up the dirt to rescue them!"

-

Dr. No is still standing in the same place watching the people digging. He takes out the remote again and readies to press the third time when suddenly someone calls out from behind, "You there!" He turns around to see CF and Peach.

"You're the one causing these explosions, right?" asks Peach. "How could you?!"

"No," says Dr. No.

"What? You didn't do this?"

"I'm not sure if I can trust you," says CF. "Your description fits perfectly."

"No," says Dr. No again.

"Can you say something else besides that?"

"No."

"Hmmm… This guy is suspicious," CF whispers to Peach.

"Right…" she replies.

CF turns to Dr. No and asks him, "Are you a PURIST member?"

Dr. No nods his head and replies, "No."

"You nod your head yet you reply no. That means you are one of those Fools!"

"No."

"We have everyone reason to believe that you are the one doing the explosion!" says Peach. "Surely it is avenging for your fallen members, right?"

"No."

"That does it! I'm going to beat you up!" yells CF angrily. He runs towards Dr. No to punch him, but flames appear from underneath Dr. No's shoes and he flies into the air.

"He's escaping!" says Peach.

Dr. No takes out the remote and presses it again. "Oh no!" gasps CF. When pressed, another explosion is set off at the working site.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Oh no! More people are hurt!" gasps Peach.

"You demon!" CF yells to Dr. No.

"No."

-

Many people are frightened by the third explosion, but less people are injured because the second explosion was enough to drive them far away. Unfortunately, Bowser and DK are in the center of the explosion and they are blasted severely. "Ugh… I must not give up…" grunts Bowser painfully while coughing out a bit of blood.

"Who is doing… this…?" groans DK painfully.

-

The explosion also rocked the inside of the ground, and more debris fell on top of the train, crushing it even more and hurting the people inside even more badly.

"Ugh… This is it…" groans Dr. Mario, who is buried underneath several steel plates. "I am a doctor and yet unable to help people in need… There are several people around me who needs my help…"

"Mamamia… Eez theez da last of my life…?" wonders Mario. "Good-bye, Peachy, Luigi… Good-bye, everyone…"

Indeed, it seems like the end for all those who are caught in there. Everyone is buried underneath several layers of rock and steel pieces with no light shining down and the oxygen is running out too. The afterlife is not far from their eyes…

-

"You vile demon!" CF says to Dr. No angrily. "You shall pay for this!"

"Bring me back my Mario!" Peach yells at Dr. No angrily while tears begin to flow out of her eyes. "I demand you!"

"No," replies Dr. No.

"Is no all you can say?" asks CF in frustration.

"Hell no."

"Argh! That's it!" CF jumps up and tries to grab him, but Dr. No flies up higher using his rocket shoes and escapes the grab. "Dammit!"

"He's trying to get away!" says Peach.

"We mustn't let him run!" says CF.

"Falcon! Throw me up!" Peach says to him. "You should be able to throw me high enough using your strength."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Just do it and throw me towards him before he gets away too far!"

CF quickly bends down to let Peach stands onto his shoulder, and Dr. No is beginning to fly away. "Quick! He's getting away!" shouts Peach.

"Here goes! Falcon Catapult!" yells CF, and he hurls Peach in the direction of Dr. No.

Amazingly, Peach soars through the air and right next to Dr. No, much to his surprise. "I'm avenging for Mario!" shouts Peach angrily.

"No."

She pulls out a frying pan and whacks him in the face hard.

WHACK!

This causes Dr. No to flinch and his rocket shoes to malfunction, and as he begins to fall down, Peach grabs hold of him and flips herself around and places her rear against his face, and together, they fall towards the earth below. "Peach Crusher!" she shouts.

They both hit the ground with full speed, and Dr. No gets crushed underneath Peach's strong and healthy buttock.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

And it even left behind a crater…

CF runs to where they landed and says to Peach, "Are you all right?"

Peach gets up and walks out the crater. "I'm fine," she replies. "I taught that heartless fiend a lesson."

CF looks at the flattened Dr. No and says, "You sure pack quite a wallop."

"I need to learn to protect myself too, you know. But talk about that later; we must rescue Mario and the others!"

"Right; let's go and help them out!"

-

Back underground, the people are still waiting for death to come. Mario opens his eyes and sees his lunchbox before him. He slowly reaches his hand to it and opens it, and sees a mushroom inside. "Theez will be my last-a meal…" he says, and he takes the mushroom and stuffs it into his mouth. "Yum… Good meal…" Just when he is expecting the end to come, he feels his body changing. "Uh? What-a eez happening?"

-

Outside, the workers are trying to help Bowser and DK. "You are injured! Please rest yourself first!" they say.

"No! I must rescue my friends down there!" says Bowser, trying to struggle out of the workers' help. "This pain is nothing to me!"

"But if you push yourself further, you'll die!"

"I'm not afraid of death when it comes to stuff like this! I can…"

Suddenly, they all feel a shaking underneath their feet. Then the ground bursts open and Mario emerges, but he is larger than usual! "A giant!!" gasp the people.

CF and Peach come to the place in time to see this happening. "What the?!" gasps CF.

"Mario!" cries Peach excitedly.

Mario keeps on growing until he's at least 20 meters tall. "Mamamia! Eet wuz a giant mushroom I ate just-a now!" he says. "Now I feel much better than before and even got out!"

"Mario! Why couldn't you have done it earlier?!" Bowser shouts to him. "You made us waste time trying to dig you out!"

Taking advantage of his giant size, Mario quickly digs up the ground and easily helped out the people who are stuck inside.

-

That night at Smash Mansion…

"And Mario miraculously turned large and proceeded to use his giant strength to help everyone," says the news reporter. "Only a couple of people died inside the train, but majority are alive. Also, the person who caused the explosion, Dr. No, is taken into captivity. When questioned, he only replies no, so the police aren't able to get much info out of him."

"You saved the day, Mario!" Dr. Mario says to Mario. "If it weren't for you eating the mushroom, then we all would be seeing our dead relatives by now!"

"Good thing I prepared you lunch, Mario," Peach says to him. "I seriously didn't know that was a giant mushroom I gave you! You sure are lucky!"

"Yeah, I wuz lucky!" says Mario.

"Next time don't get me to do something like this for you again!" Bowser, wrapped in bandages, says to him. "You had me worried for no reason!"

"But-a thanks for trying to help. You too, DK!"

"No, I wasn't eating kelp at that time," says DK, who is also wrapped in bandages. "I was trying to dig you up also."

"I'm getting worried though," says Fox. "PURIST sure is getting on our trail. They really are angry that we are going against them."

"As I said; I'll just beat them up when they come near me!" says Bowser while throwing punches into empty air, and his arm hurts in doing so. "Ow!"

"You shouldn't move your muscle too much," Dr. Mario tells him. "You'll only hurt yourself more."

-

"And I told you, dad," K. Omplain says to his mysterious boss who I'm not going to reveal just yet. "Dr. No was useless! His plan didn't work at all, and now he's defeated!"

"Not Dr. No… He's my smartest children…" says the mysterious boss. "The Smashers… sniff… They shall pay with their lives! I will let them know the pain of losing someone important! I swear it!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

No is the word of rejection. Though not a negative word, it can cause misunderstandings depending on how you use it. If someone offers you good advice, do not refuse it, but accept it. Saying no would means that you are turning down their offer, and it may hurt the feeling of people. Learn when and when not to say no.

My mother told me that people are never satisfied. When they want something and got it, they either complain it's not enough and demand for more, or they do not like it and demand something better than this. I wish that you are happy with what you have already. There are people out there who have even less than you have. Be happy that you have parents while the others don't have, be happy that you have a home while the others don't have, be happy that you get to eat while the others don't get to eat, and be happy that you have a computer while the others don't have one. We are considered very lucky, so stop complaining you don't have enough.

I assume that most of you reviewers are Americans, right? I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid you might be offended. Why do I always have the impression that Americans like to act like pessimists? I used to have an American classmate who has an uncanny ability to make the worst things possible out of the best. Whenever something good has happened, he is always able to find faults in it and is such a party pooper. I also used to have an American homeroom teacher who likes to say things about others from the back, and it's usually things not so nice. My father went to USA before, and he told me that majority of Americans he met there lacked manners and like to find faults over small stuffs. Things aren't even better when I roamed around forums and message boards… Are Americans really all like that? I always wanted to go to America, but now I don't feel like going anymore. Please convince me that not all Americans are such kind of people. Please don't be offended by what I typed… I just want to know the truth.

Trivia:  
1. The PURIST members did not call their boss dad because it is so. It is because the boss treats them like his children, just like a father. You will find out eventually why he treats them as his children.  
2. There are strong PURIST members, it's just I want to save the best for the last.  
3. If you can't imagine Dr. No in your mind, then think how Auron form Final Fantasy 10 looks like, and you'll know. Some people say Auron looks like Shino from Naruto, so imagine that also. I based his design off either of those two.


	6. Manga Purist

Thanks for letting me know that there are good people in America. Now that I remember it; my grade 12 teacher is an American, and he is the nicest and kindest teacher I've ever had.

BTW, if ever you feel angry about something, try reading this story and feel better afterwards! For example, if you are angry at someone who likes to say foul words, then read chapter 2 and vent out your anger!

**Chapter 5: Manga Purist

* * *

**

Sunday afternoon…

Roy is in his room dressing up and looking better than before. "So you're going to the Anime Expo, right?" Marth asks him.

"Yeah, Lilina wanted to," he replies. "Don't look at her like that; she's actually a huge fan of anime, so that's why she wants me to take her there."

"I hope you have fun."

"I wish... Yoshi and Kirby are begging to come along."

"Why?"

"They're also having a food expo there."

"I see…"

"Also, Ness and company are going there with their schoolmates."

"Yeah, they left an hour before you."

After Roy is done dressing up, he goes downstairs to meet Yoshi and Kirby, all ready to go, waiting there for him. "You ready?" asks Yoshi.

"Quick, before Lilina gets waiting!" says Kirby.

"I think you mean before you get starving," Roy corrects him. "Let's go, then!"

"Yippee!" cheer the two.

The three of them walk to the garage and Snake is seen walking out of there. "It's done, Roy," Snake yells him.

"Thanks for making the side car!" says Roy.

"Engineering is nothing to me."

Roy goes inside the garage and soon comes out riding on the motorcycle that he used in Super Smash Racing 2, but this time a small side car is added to the side. "That's pretty cool of you to add that!" says Kirby.

"I'm sure Lilina will be glad to see this," Roy says to himself, and then he turns to those two. "Hop on!"

So Kirby and Yoshi hop into the side car and they drive out the Smash Mansion. After they left, you can hear a loud shouting coming from inside the mansion. "THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!!!!!!"

-

In the unknown place…

"So you mean some of the Smashers are on their way to the Anime Expo?" asks the mysterious boss.

"Yes," says a mysterious PURIST member. "It would be a pleasure if you let me handle them. And that place… It makes me itch whenever I hear of that place, so allow me, dad."

"Very well, my child. Do as you wish, and take along any one your brothers if you feel like it."

-

Roy and co. finally arrive at the expo building, and there are a lot of people. "Big crowd today," says Kirby.

"Let's hope they still have parking spaces left," says Roy.

"Let's hope the foods aren't eaten up yet," says Yoshi.

Roy starts to look for a place a park, but he just can't find any. However, he didn't give up; he continues to search for a parking spot.

-

40 minutes later, they finally found a place to park in.

"At last…" says Roy.

"That took us long enough…" says Kirby. "I bet Lilina is beyond impatient."

"The food… It better not been eaten up…" says Yoshi.

With the motorcycle parked, they quickly head towards the expo building. "She must be very angry with me," thought Roy. "How can I ever apologize to her?"

They finally got to the entrance, but did not find her at all. "She's not here," says Yoshi.

"But I told her to wait at the entrance! Maybe she got fed up and left!" says Roy.

"Sucks to be you…" mumbles Kirby.

"Oh no… This is it… I made her angry…" cries Roy with a down-looking face. "What have I done…?"

"Roy!" shouts a feminine voice. They turn to the source and see Lilina running towards them.

"Hey, she's here!" says Yoshi.

"I'm sorry! I was late!" says Lilina. "I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Never mind, I just got here too!" says Roy, back to his normal look. "I'm just glad you made it here. Let's go in now."

So they enter into the anime expo, and Kirby and Yoshi immediately head towards the food expo.

-

Ness and the others are already inside the building, and each went their own ways to view their favorite anime's exhibition.

We focus our attention on Ness first as he is arguing with Billy the Bully. "Mr. Fullswing is better!" Ness says to him.

"No! Eyeshield 21 is the best!" shouts back Billy.

"Baseball is much better than American football any time!"

"Wrong! American football is the best! Baseball is for frail people like you!"

"What right do you have to call baseball players frail? They train everyday to become a professional player!"

"Rugby players train their muscles so they can ram down their opponents and touch the goal! I train myself to become a professional rugby player!"

"Oh yeah? Then show me how good you are," taunts Ness.

"You bet I will! I'm going to ram you all the way outside this place as an example!" says Billy. "Touchdown!" He charges towards Ness and tries to hit him, but Ness dodges at the last second and Billy keeps on going, crashing down several booths.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH

"Hey brat! What are you doing?!" shout the people who got rammed by him.

"I admit," says Ness mockingly. "You sure have the privilege to become one!" Then he sees Jeff coming to him. "Hey Jeff! Got what you want?"

"That kid rammed down the Gundam booths and all the toy models are ruined, so I didn't get to buy anything…" replies Jeff with a down face.

-

Young Link is at an anime DVD booth buying anime series that he likes, one that features swordsman. In his hands are two DVD series, but he is having a hard time deciding which to buy. "Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin… Which one to choose? I've only got enough money to buy one…"

Then he hears an announcement saying, "Everyone now has a chance to win free DVDs! Enter the fencing contest against our great master and defeat him to choose any DVD you want for free!"

Not too far from where he is, there is a stage set up and an old man in samurai costume and holding a wooden sword is standing on there upright and proudly. "Come me defeat me if ye want to prove thy strength and get thy free prizes," says the old master.

"I will!" says a random kid, and he comes running up the stage, grabs a wooden sword, charges towards the master, and is sent rolling down the stage in a second.

"Thy power is weak," says the old master. "Ye do not have thy strength for victory."

"I'll beat you!" says a fat kid with determination, but he, too, got whacked out the stage in a few seconds, though he did last longer than the previous kid.

"Is there no one who is on the same level as I am?" asks the old master.

YL steps onto the stage and says, "I believe I can beat you!"

"Do ye really think ye can defeat me after the previous ones have failed?" asks the old master. "The luster for prizes has corrupted thy mind."

"I may want the DVD prizes, but I'm not like the other kids who come charging up here without any skills," replies YL as he grabs a wooden sword.

"Then show me thy strength. En guard!" The old master dashes forward to hit YL, but he easily parries the attack and jumps up and whacks the old master in the head hard, and the old master falls over with a bump on his head.

"Wow! That kid beat up the old master in a split second!" exclaim the people.

The host comes up on stage and holds up YL's arm, declaring him the winner. "We have a winner for the fencing contest! Now you can choose up to 10 of your favorite DVD!"

"I was expecting more challenge than this…" thought YL.

-

A special show is set up around here where they play games for audiences to win prizes, and also interviews with anime and manga creators, not to mention several people in cosplays. "And now we have a special program entitled Ballad of the Swan! Played by Bon-chan and his band of ballerinas!" says the host.

"That guy's on…" says Roy.

"I think he's a funny guy," says Lilina.

Bon Clay and his group of ballerinas come up on stage, and Bon Clay makes an announcement, "I shall now show you the great masterpiece dedicated to the greatest people I've ever met—the Smashers!" And they begin dancing around like graceful swans while ballet music plays in the background.

-

On the other side of the expo building, an international food expo is being held where foods of all over the world are given to people for free sample and selling, not to mention cooking shows.

A cook is demonstrating an amazing cooking skill. He pours wine into the pan and causes large fire to shoot into the air, surprising the audiences. Next, he flips the foods in there up high as if he is juggling, surprising the audiences even more. When the foods are flipped into the air, a mysterious force causes them to fly away and not land back in the pan, and the cook finds it weird. We then find out that it was Kirby who sucked in those foods from among the audiences. "Yum!" says Kirby. "Tastes great! I hope no one saw me do this though."

"A pink puffball sucked in the food just now!" shouts a random kid.

-

In another place, a cook is showing people how to make lasagna. As she explains, she puts the ingredients into a pan. Unknown to her, every time she puts something in, a long, red tongue would appear from underneath the table and grab it. We see Yoshi under the table eating up the ingredients he got. "Tastes great even in the raw!" he says.

-

Kirby is walking through the area with several foods that he bought in his hand. "Coming here is a great decision after all!" he says happily. "Now what should I try next?" He comes across a stand that is showing a gigantic 30-meter long submarine sandwich.

"If anyone can finish the submarine whole, you get a great prize!" says the host.

"Me! Let me!" says Kirby, running up to the sandwich.

"Are you sure you can, little guy?"

"You better not underestimate me! I'm the biggest eater you've ever seen!"

Then Yoshi comes up and says, "No! Let me eat instead!"

Kirby pushes him away and says, "Hey! I got here first!"

"You ate too much! Now's my turn!" snaps back Yoshi.

"I haven't had enough yet! You're the one who should take a rest!"

"Eating and resting do not go together!"

They both begin to argue over who shall eat the submarine sandwich, so the host decides that they can eat together, one person on one side. This idea sounds good to them, so Yoshi runs to the far end of the sandwich and begins munching it, and Kirby does the same.

The people are surprised to see the amazing appetite of these two creatures. "Wow! I've never seen someone eat like this in my whole life!" says a guy.

"They're amazing!" says the host, looking at his stopwatch. "It's only 5 seconds and they're reaching the center already!"

Kirby and Yoshi both eat all the way to the center, and they begin arguing over the final piece. "It's mine!" says Kirby, trying to pull the sandwich away from Yoshi.

"Mine!" shouts back Yoshi.

They begin to pull back and forth until they lose their grasp and the sandwich is sent flying into the air and grabbed by someone. That guy eats the sandwich, and then complains, "Too tasteless! The bread is too hard and the meat isn't well cooked enough! I didn't come all the way here to eat awful food! You people don't know how to satisfy me! This makes me hopping mad!"

-

Back at the anime expo…

Lilina has bought several of her favorite anime character plushies, accessories, and DVDs. Luckily, she isn't those kinds of girlfriend whey they always force the boyfriend to carry everything themselves. She is kind enough to carry some of them and leave some more to Roy.

"So what more do you want to buy?" Roy asks her.

"We're spending a bit too much," replies Lilina. "I think these are enough."

"Don't worry! I'm willing to spend everything to buy stuffs for you!"

"In that case, I'll pick one more thing," says Lilina. Then she wonders in her mind, "What should I buy for Roy? He's not really a big fan of animes…"

Then an explosion is heard.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"What was that?!" gasps Roy as he sees people running around wildly.

"Help! Some madman with a sword is wrecking the whole place!" cry the people.

"What? Where?"

Roy and Lilina quickly run to where that madman is, and on top of the booth, they see a silver-haired young man wielding a katana blade. The best way to describe him is that he looks like your average anime main male character.

"Anime fillers… Things that are a sham to the original," the man mutters under his breath. "These things are better off destroyed!"

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Roy asks him.

The man turns to him and replies, "I am a member of the PURIST, Unfillable, and I am doing these because I am greatly offended by the amount of anime materials there are here."

"Why are they offending you?" asks Lilina.

"Being a big fan of the original manga, I find all things and filler stuffs made up by the anime to be a blasphemy and garbage. I have enough of these kinds of stuff; they should be wiped off from the world!" replies Unfillable.

"That's not right! You have no right to destroy things you don't like!"

"It's useless talking to him, Lilina," Roy tells her. "These PURIST members are stubborn and refuse to listen to others."

"If you support even a little bit of the anime version, you are my enemy!" says Unfillable, pointing his sword at the two.

"You better not hurt Lilina!" Roy says to him angrily. "I know how to fight, and I will protect her!"

"But you didn't bring your sword!" Lilina tells him.

"Don't worry about that," Roy tells her. "I can still handle situations like this."

"If you wish to fight me, then I accept your challenge," says Unfillable. "And I always show no mercy!"

"That's just what I want!"

-

On the food expo area, the people are on the run also. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!! A MADMAN IS DESTROYING THE WHOLE PLACE!!!!!!!" they cry.

Yoshi is running after a hotdog vendor, shouting to him, "Hey! You forget the chili on my chili dog!"

K. Omplain is kicking and pushing down the food booths while grumbling in his mouth, "What horribly flimsy stands! They fall to a single push! They don't make them like how they used to be! This place is awful also! I cannot stand the tall ceiling of this place! And the floor is too dirty! They should not allow dirt indoors!" He comes across a table with a hamburger on the table, and he takes a bite off it. "Too much fat in the meat!" And he hurls it on the floor, splattering the hamburger.

Kirby was standing at the side when he saw this, and he is not pleased with what he saw, and he says to K. Omplain, "You shouldn't waste food, even if you don't like it! Plus, how can you say this hamburger tastes bad when it was made by one of the greatest hamburger-making company in the world?"

"If they really are the best, then they should make better than this!" replies K. Omplain rudely.

"This is their best hamburger! You should give thanks to them for making something like this!"

"Like I said; if they really are the best, then they should make it better than this! My expectation for them is too low!"

"You have no appreciation in your heart!" says Kirby angrily. "When people offer you food, you should be thankful and not complain! This is an important moral that people should have! And on the subject of you throwing the hamburger; it is not acceptable too!"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"Food is what keeps us alive, and throwing food away is the same as wasting your own life! Without food, we cannot live a happy life! Food is the ultimate gift from god!"

"Bah! People who lecture too much are a pain! They keep on blabbering and blabbering until my ears become too sore to listen!"

"Don't change the topic!"

K. Omplain ignores him and begins ranting and grumbling over random stuff, and he even complains about Kirby being pink! Kirby is getting really frustrated, and he can't keep it any longer. He jumps up and throws a kick at K. Omplain, but he ducked down in time and Kirby continues flying and crashes into a table.

CRAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"So you want to fight me?" asks K. Omplain. "This is such a pain! I'm in a bad mood and someone wants to fight me! Why can't it be when I'm in a good mood? Come to think of it, I've never been in a good mood! It's all because of my dumb parent's fault for not giving me a good mood! I blame them for everything!"

Kirby gets up and says, "People like you make me angry! You complain over everything and never give thanks! Your parents gave birth to you and yet you do not thank them! If it weren't for them, then you would've died early!"

"Bah! I can live without those stupid old man and woman! This world relies to much and that papa and mama crap!"

"That's it! I shall teach you to give thanks to the others!" shouts Kirbys angrily with eyes on fire. He jumps forward very fast and roundhouse kicks into K. Omplain's face.

KICK!

"Argh! You brat!" growls K. Omplain angrily. He throws a punch at the still airborne Kirby and sends him flying in a table again.

Kirby gets up and spots a couple of knifes besides him, so he picks it up and readies to throw it when something comes to his mind. "Vegetable knives are not for killing, so I shouldn't be using them!" So he puts them away.

K. Omplain runs up to him and throws a fist, but Kirby jumps out of the way in time to avoid it. He jumps towards him and begins throwing several kicks, and K. Omplain blocks them fast with his arms. The two gets engaged in a furious battle of fist throwing, leg kicking, and blocking.

POW! SMASH! KICK! WHACK! WHAM! KAPOW!

They keep on fighting and fighting to the point they fall onto the floor and roll around and fighting even more. Kirby is strangling K. Omplain's neck while K. Omplain is pulling Kirby's mouth.

"Let… go… of me…" cries K. Omplain with his neck strangled.

"You led go os mwee firsd!" says Kirby, and he pronounces strangely because his mouth is being pulled.

The two go on for a little while doing this, and then K. Omplain gets up and hurls Kirby away.

Just then, Yoshi is walking into the scene with a hotdog in his hand. "That guy sure runs fast… Now I'm eating a chili dog without chili! Oh well, at least it's still edible." Right when he is about to eat it, Kirby falls on top of him and squishes the hotdog. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY HOTDOG!!!!!!!!"

"Ow… Sorry about that, Yoshi… But that guy throw me over here," says Kirby.

Yoshi is staring down at the squashed hotdog while tears flow down from his eyes. "No… The finest quality hotdog… It's gone…"

Kirby turns to K. Omplain and says to him, "You made me hurt my friend's feelings!"

"That's your problem! He's a big crybaby!" says K. Omplain rudely. "Crybabies are a pain! All they do is cry over small things! Those kinds of people are such a pain!"

"You have no right to make fun of my friend!" shouts Kirby angrily as he runs towards K. Omplain. He jumps up and soars through the air towards him Superman style and punches him right in the guts.

POW!

"OUCH!!!!!" cries K. Omplain as he is sent flying backwards.

CRASH!

"I'm not done with you yet!" shouts Kirby angrily as he continues running towards him. He takes out a Polo candy and eats it. You know; those kinds of small, white, round wheel-shaped mint candies. Or maybe that's a candy found only in Thailand and not in where you live. So anyway, after eating the Polo candy, Kirby transforms into Wheel Kirby! How is that possible? Who cares?

K. Omplain gets up just in time to see the pink wheel rolling at him, and he quickly jumps to the side to avoid getting run over. "Argh! You're annoying me!" growls K. Omplain angrily.

Kirby turns around and rolls towards him again. This time, K. Omplain jumps over him to avoid it. Kirby turns around again and does the same. "I'm not going to spend my whole time running just like this!" says K. Omplain. "Running is for cowards and those kinds of people are useless sissies who only run around like a little girl!"

Kirby rams into K. Omplain, who amazingly stops him in place using his hands, though the spinning of the wheel did burn against his skin. "Let's see how long you can withstand this!" taunts Kirby.

"You better not underestimate me! Those who underestimate me are a huge pain!" yells K. Omplain angrily. He lifts the spinning wheel off the floor and slams it sideways down.

BANG!!!!!!

The impact damaged Kirby and causes him to stop spinning. "Waaaa…" he cries. He is then kicked and beaten by K. Omplain over and over.

Meanwhile, Yoshi is still crying over the squished hotdog. "The hotdog… It's gone… All gone…" he cries. He slowly lifts up his head and sees K. Omplain beating up Kirby. "Unforgivable… How unforgivable… He shall have no forgiveness!"

K. Omplain lifts up his hand and readies to give Kirby the strongest blow, but Yoshi suddenly shows up and bites his hand before he can do so. "YEOW!!!!!! WHY'D YOU BITE ME, YOU FLEA-BITTEN DINOSAUR?!?!!" yells K. Omplain.

"NO FORGIVENESS!!!!" roars Yoshi in a monstrous voice, and his eyes are glowing red.

Kirby quickly gets out of here and lets Yoshi handle K. Omplain. "Yoshi sure is getting hyped up," he says. "Maybe I should help him before things get ugly." He spots an abandoned stove at the side and he quickly turns it on, and there is still fire.

"Let go!" shouts K. Omplain as he tries to get Yoshi off his hand.

"NO FORGIVENESS!!!!" roars Yoshi as he bites firmly into his hand.

"Yoshi! Move out!" shouts a voice.

Yoshi turns his gaze to Kirby and sees that he is wearing a burning hat on his head. "The instant I shoot forward, you quickly let go or else you'll be involved in it too!" says Kirby.

"I won't let you guys do whatever you want!!!" shouts K. Omplain. "You guys are a pain!!!"

"Flame Impact!" shouts Kirby, and he shoots forward like a meteor as flames surround his body.

Yoshi quickly lets go the last second and Kirby rams into K. Omplain's body with full force.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

K. Omplain is shot backwards like a rocket and crashing through several stoves, cabinets, and booths until he hits the wall and stopping there, but not before creating a large crack on it.

"Phew… It's over…" says Kirby with a sigh of relief.

"The hotdog has been avenged…" says Yoshi. "But what is gone cannot be gotten back…"

-

Back in the anime expo section…

Roy is kneeling down on the floor with several wounds on his body. "You're not threatening like you said you are at all," says Unfillable, who doesn't have a single scratch.

"If I have my sword, then you'll see," replies Roy.

Lilina is watching with a worried look from the side. "Roy! Don't push yourself! You can't fight like this!" she cries.

"Don't worry about me, Lilina," Roy tells her. "I will protect you no matter what. Your safety is top priority to me!"

"So she's your most important person, eh?" asks Unfillable. "Dad told me to let you people taste the feeling of losing the most important person to you."

"So what's about it?"

"I will let you know the feeling!" Unfillable jumps up high over Roy and lands next to Lilina and grabs her by the neck.

"Ya!" she cries.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" shouts Roy angrily.

"You come near and she dies," says Unfillable, placing his sword near Lilina's neck. "If you act still, then I will allow her to live."

"Argh!"

"If you want her back, then meet me at the harbor this midnight! And I do not wish to see anyone else with you! I mean it, or else…"

"Don't do anything to her!" shouts Roy angrily.

Suddenly, Bon Clay appears in the scene and jumps towards Unfillable to give him a kick. Unfortunately, Unfillable saw this coming and quickly uses Lilina as a shield, and Bon Clay kicks her in the guts instead, and she passes out.

"LILINA!!!" screams Roy.

"Oops, wrong target…" says Bon Clay.

"See you tonight!" says Unfillable as he swiftly hops out of the place with Lilina in his grasp.

"Don't go! Come back here!" shouts Roy angrily as he runs after him.

"Where's that bad guy? I'm gonna get him!" shouts Ness as he charge into the expo building, and crashing into Roy.

CRASH!

"Yeow! Watch where you're going!" shouts Roy angrily.

"Sorry…"

Roy goes outside and looks around for Unfillable and Lilina, but sees neither of them. "Damn! He got away!" he growls.

"Is something the matter?" Ness asks him.

"Lilina… I will rescue you for sure!" says Roy in an angry tone.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I have to agree that anime filler materials aren't on the greatness level compared to the original manga, but I do not like how people disrespect anime fillers. Most of the anime/manga forums I have been to always bash and dislike anime-only materials while they do not see anything in the manga as something bad. I think anime-only materials also deserve respect; they are from the same series after all. I once made a post on Arlong Park Forums asking if fillers should be acknowledged, and the replies are full of trash talk about how fillers should be… I don't even want to talk about it…

So anyway, the leader of the PURIST will be revealed next chapter. And he, too, is my OC.

Trivia:  
1. Mr. Fullswing is a baseball anime and Eyeshield 21 is a American football anime.  
2. I live in Thailand, if you didn't know.  
3. Billy the Bully will be taking the role of Pokey from now on since Pokey is no longer living in Onett.


	7. PURIST Leader

I have to agree that anime fillers are not my favorite, but I would prefer them than having no new episodes airing at all because they need to let the manga advance. And also, Naruto fillers are going to end for real February 2007 and catch up with the manga. It's been confirmed, so don't doubt it.

Watch that your heart is not filled with hatred. It is another evil essence in human heart, and that, too, will not escape unpunished in this story.

**Chapter 6: PURIST Leader

* * *

**

Back at Smash Mansion, the rest of the Smashers have heard of what happened at the expo and are feeling bad for Roy because Lilina is taken away.

"That's terrible…" says Link.

"Those PURIST sure are getting too far this time," says Ganondorf with a hint of anger.

"We must-a waste-a no time and rescue Lilina at-a once!" suggests Mario.

"I'll rescue her myself," Roy tells them. "I promised that villain I would come alone."

"But can you do things yourself?" asks Zelda.

"Lilina is taken away because I wasn't able to protect her, so I hold the responsible to rescue her! I have decided!"

"Let him go alone then," says Captain Falcon. "This is a man's battle."

"But it's too dangerous!" insists Pikachu. "If Roy is able to lose to that guy in the first place, then that guy must be very strong!"

"It's not like Roy is going to lose to him the second time, is he?" Marth asks him. "You worry too much."

"That proves there are strong PURIST members!" says Bowser. "I wouldn't like it if there are only weak ones."

"Midnight, I'm going…" says Roy. "Lilina, you wait for me. I promise I'll rescue you!"

-

In the unknown place…

Lilina is tied against a chair in chains and unable to move. "They tied it so tight…" cries Lilina. "It hurts."

Then the door before her slowly opens, and a large figure steps in. She lifts up her eyes and sees a large person in bulky, dark blue armor, and his face is covered within the helmet so you cannot see his face, and on top of the is a pair of devil horns. "So you are the girl who Unfillable brought back?" he asks.

Lilina nods her head and response and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am the leader of the PURIST, Bob Iamanidiot."

"The leader…?"

"You know very well why you are brought here, right?"

"Because you people are dirty bad guys who enjoy these kinds of nasty stuff!"

"Perhaps you are right, but the real reason is to show those Smashers who are the boss around here."

"The Smashers and my boyfriend Roy will come beat you up for sure!" says Lilina angrily. "You better watch out!"

"They have defeated several of my children, and it makes me heartbroken. Do you realize how painful it is to see your most important people disappearing in front of you?" asks Bob.

"It serves you right for being so evil! The people out there are suffering because of your henchmen's evil deeds! The best way to solve this problem is to defeat you all!"

"That is what you believe… If you lost your most important person, let's say your boyfriend, would you be happy?"

Lilina kept silent on hearing this.

"I will not kill you right now, as Unfillable has made a date with your boyfriend to see if he can rescue you. As the father of my beloved children, I must keep their promises. However, if your boyfriend fails, then you are going with him also," says Bob in a threatening tone. Lilina trembles in fright upon hearing this.

As Bob begins to leave the room, Lilina takes a look at the room around her and spots a portrait on the wall. The portrait shows Bob, still in that armor, with a beautiful woman, a little boy, and a little girl all standing together in happy pose. "Um… Is that your family?" Lilina asks Bob just before he leaves the room.

Bob turns to look at the portrait and replies, "Yes they are, but the family no longer exists."

"What happened?"

"My beloved wife… My real children… All gone… I will avenge for them!" he replies in a sad tone, and then he quickly leaves the room and loud crying can be heard from behind the door.

Lilina pondered over what he said and kept silent.

-

Midnight…

At the harbor, Unfillable is pacing back and forth in front of a warehouse waiting for Roy to come. After a bit of waiting, Roy finally shows up on his motorcycle. "So you're here at last," says Unfillable.

"Of course I would come," says Roy

"That girl really is important to you, right?"

"Where's Lilina? Show her at once!"

"Don't be so impatient. Who said I would give her to you so easily? You'll have to fight and defeat me if you want to claim her back!"

"You bet I will!" shouts Roy angrily. He takes out his sword and swings it against the air without saying anything, shooting out a fireball.

Unfillable takes out his sword and easily knocked the fireball away using it. "Don't be in such a rush," says Unfillable.

Roy rushes forward and clashes sword with Unfillable. They both push back and forth for a bit using their swords, and then begin your usual swordfight.

CLASH! CLANG!

Unfillable then swings his sword horizontally at Roy, who quickly bends backwards to avoid getting hit. Then Unfillable swings his sword down, but Roy back flipped away in time to avoid the hit. The moment he lands, Roy charges forward and thrusts his sword forward to stab him. Unfillable quickly steps to the side to avoid it and brings his sword down at Roy. However, Roy acted fast and spins around fast and blocks the blow.

After the blow, Roy hops back and swings his sword, shooting out several fireballs. "If you can do something like that, then there's no reason I can't do it too," says Unfillable. "Meteor Wind!" He swings his sword and creates a powerful blast of wind that blew away the fireballs.

"What?!" gasps Roy.

The blast of wind hits him in the face and sends him rolling along the ground and crashing into a pile of crates.

CRASH!

"Surprised, eh?" asks Unfillable as he approaches Roy.

To his surprise, several fireballs shot out from the broken pile and fly towards him. Unfillable rolled to the side in time to avoid it. Then Roy jumps out from the pile and high into the air, and then he drops back down with his sword pointing downwards. Unfillable quickly moves out of the spot where Roy will land, and Roy's sword stabs into the ground instead.

"Miss me!" says Unfillable.

"Ground Blaze!" shouts Roy. Then the spot where he stabbed his sword into bursts open and fire shoots out everywhere like a volcano.

"What?!" gasps Unfillable. He did not see this move coming and got scorched a good amount by those fireballs. "Uwagh!"

Roy quickly pulls out his sword and slashes Unfillable in the left arm. Unfillable takes several steps back and hold his wound and grunts in pain. "I admit… You had me surprised…" says Unfillable.

"You've seen nothing yet!" says Roy.

"You, too, haven't seen anything yet." Unfillable lifts up his sword and slams it onto the ground hard, creating a large shockwave that travels forward at high speed. "Land Wave!"

Roy sees this coming and quickly jumps aside to avoid it, and the shockwave keeps on moving until it hits a warehouse and shatters it.

CRAAAAASH!!!

"Whoa! That was something!" exclaims Roy.

"Now you've seen everything. Die in peace!" says Unfillable. He charges at Roy and swings his sword, but Roy blocks it using his own, and they get engaged in a violent swordfight again.

During the violent clash, Roy grabs hold of Unfillable's arm and hurls him at the nearest warehouse. Unfillable flies towards the warehouse and lands his feet against the wall, and then he jump kicks off the wall and towards Roy with his sword pointing towards him. Roy uses his sword to deflect him and knocks him to the side, and then performs a low horizontal slash. Unfillable jumps over the attack and lands several steps backwards, and then he shoots out the blast of wind that he used earlier.

Roy does the same, except he shoots out fire instead of wind. The two elemental projectiles collide with each other and set off in an explosion of fire and wind.

While Unfillable is shielding himself from the brightness of the explosion, Roy runs right through the explosion and appears on the other side unharmed and delivers a slash across Unfillable's torso. "Ugh! You must have guts to run through flames like that!" says Unfillable.

"Because I'm not your ever day young swordsman!" replies Roy. He runs at Unfillable and the two begin your usual, every day swordfight.

Unfillable then hops back several steps and slashes against the air, shooting out several wind blades. Roy counters the attack by also slashing against the air and creating a temporary crescent-shaped fire shield that blocked the wind blades. After that, he jumps up into the air and towards Unfillable, ready to plunge his sword deep into his head. Unfillable saw this coming and quickly performs a spinning attack that creates a large cyclone. "Wind Dance!"

Roy gets caught in the cyclone and is blown around for a while before getting hurled into the sea.

SPLASH!

He pops his head back out and shivers. "Whoa! The sea is freezing!" he cries. Of course it's freezing; it's winter after all.

Unfillable runs towards him and jumps into the air above the sea and shoots out a blast of wind. Roy quickly swims to the side and the wind hits the sea and amazingly cuts through it and creates a tunnel leading down to the bottom of the sea! "Whoa… It can even split apart the sea…" says Roy.

Unfillable lands on top of a boat that is conveniently floating there and tied to the dock. "Now you know the extent of my power," he says. "Do you still think you can defeat me?"

"Of course I can!" replies Roy. "But I must get out of this freezing water first!" He quickly swims towards dry land, but Unfillable would not allow him and shoots out another blast of wind that blows Roy farther from the dock. "HEY!!!"

"The sea will be your grave!" says Unfillable. He jump towards Roy and shoots out several wind blades. Roy quickly dives under water in hope of avoiding them.

Even though he is underwater, the wind blade still manages to go into the sea and cut him in the skin a bit. Next, he sees Unfillable diving down into the water also, and he slashes against the water and even shot out in wind blades like this! Roy quickly tries to emerge from the water, but he got hit in the body several times before he can. Unfillable swims towards him and swings his sword, and Roy also does the same and they clash weapons underwater. After a bit of underwater swordfight, they realize that they need air so they quickly swim to the top of emerge from the sea.

"Phew! I thought I was going to drown!" thought Roy, but then he got pulled back underwater by Unfillable. Unfillable is grabbing hold of his head and soaking it underwater so that he can't breathe.

"Just drown and die!" he says.

Roy is having a hard breathing and might pass out any second. "Must not… die here…" he thought. In the brink of death, he quickly bites Unfillable's arm, making him scream in pain and letting Roy go.

Roy quickly swims far from him and out of the sea and climbs onto the boat that was conveniently floating there. "You really got me angry," Roy says in an angry tone.

Unfillable pops out from the water and says, "You're the one who's making me angry!"

Roy gives him an angry glare and says, "The sea will be your grave!"

"You're the one who is going to have the sea as your grave!" shouts back Unfillable. He jumps out of the water and high into the air above Roy. "I'm going to cut you into pieces this time! Wind Shredder!" He slashes against the air multiple times and shoots out several large wind blades, moving down in the formation of a cyclone.

Roy holds the hilt of his Sword of Seals tightly and says, "Level up." And the blade gets covered in red, hot flame. Next, Roy gets into an offensive position, and then performs a spinning attack. "Fire Tornado!" When spun, a large fiery cyclone appears around him and shoots up like a rocket.

The fiery cyclone burns and eliminates the wind blades and heads for Unfillable. "What?!" he gasps. Before he can do anything, he finds himself trapped in the fire tornado and is tossed around and burned severely. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This kept on going for a few seconds until the tornado finally dies down, and Unfillable, burned to ashes, falls into the sea.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Roy's sword turns back to its original form and he sheathes it. "I told you already," he says. "The sea will be your grave."

-

Lilina is tied up in chains inside a dark warehouse. "Roy… Please come fast…" she says quietly to herself. Then the large warehouse door before her slowly slides open, and Roy is seen standing behind it. "Roy!"

Roy quickly unties her, and then they embrace each other warmly. "It's all over, Lilina," he says.

"I knew you would rescue me, my love!" she says happily.

-

Back in the unknown place…

Bob is crouching next to his bed and weeping bitterly. "Even Unfillable is gone…" he cries. "How unforgivable… They shall have no forgiveness…" He lifts up his head and sees a small portrait of him with his family, and he grabs it and looks at it. "My wife… I promise… I'll avenge for you…"

Then at this moment, the phone rings, and he answers it, "Boss of the PURIST, Bob Iamanidiot. Who's calling?"

"Bob, not going to well, eh?" replies the voice on the phone.

"My lord!"

"The Smashers are a bit too much handle, right?"

"They are taking out my children one by one, but it's not over yet! Tomorrow I shall unleash an all out attack!"

"Are you sure you can do it? You don't look like in a good condition at all."

"I can do it! How can I ever forget that you are the one who brought us PURIST back from the slum and made us even more successful than before! Surely I will never forget your kindness!"

"If you say so, then prove it! If you want your dream goal, Project Gamfax, to come true, then you better step on it, because I have the necessary equipments to make it come true!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"One last thing, address me as… King N!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was pretty short, but pretty intense action, right? Someone complained in Armageddon: The Corruption that Roy didn't have any screen time at all, and now that person gets what he/she wants!

So what do you think of the PURIST leader? Perhaps the name is a bit too generic, but this is an organization of Fools we're talking about, so it doesn't matter. Also, his last name is a play on the phrase "I am an idiot", but no, he's not an idiot, and he's probably smarter than you.

Lastly, the name King N… Those who received previews of Rise of the Negativites will surely without doubt know that name.


	8. All Out Attack

I should've said this in the previous chapter. Remember my OC in Darkling named Bob Fungus? Just to let you know, he has no relations at all with Bob Iamanidiot. They merely share the same first name and are both Fools.

**Chapter 7: All Out Attack

* * *

**

Roy and Lilina have returned to Smash Mansion, and the Smashers are glad that have returned safely. "You sure did a great job," Captain Falcon says to him while patting his back. "A real man always gets the job done."

"Of course," says Roy. "How can I ever forgive the person who treated my girlfriend so badly?"

Pichu walks up to Lilina and asks her, "Did they do anything to you when you were captured?"

"No, they didn't," she replies.

"Really? They didn't do things like tie you with in harness and then whip you or something like that?"

"Hey! Where did you learn those dirty stuffs from?!" Zelda asks Pichu.

"Well, I was once passing by Ga…"

Ganondorf quickly kicks Pichu into another room before he can finish what he wants say. "Um… There was a mosquito on his body..." replies Ganondorf while sweating nervously. Zelda, however, gives him a weird stare.

"Pichu wanted to say he saw Ganondorf watching those kinds of movie," says Mewtwo.

"Hey!"

"I don't think we can just let PURIST go around and do what they want," says Fox. "We must put a stop to them at once!"

"But we barely know anything about there hiding place," says Samus.

"It is not possible for me to detect their hiding place either," says Mewtwo.

"And you call yourself the psychic master…" mumbles Luigi under his breath.

"Everyone has his or her extent in powers, and I admit I have my limits too."

"You sure are a humble fellow. I wish someone would learn from you," says Luigi while eyeing Falco.

"What's with that look?" Falco asks him.

"Guys, I want to tell you all something," says Lilina. "It's about the PURIST leader."

-

In the PURIST hideout, Bob is standing before the remaining PURIST members left: Noc, Woo Fan-Yi, Hatey-Hate, and Man From Hell.

"My sons," he announces through a megaphone. "Our brothers are falling down one by one because of the Smashers. If we let this go on, then we will be no more! In order to prevent this from happening, I allow an all out attack tomorrow morning!"

"我們要做什麼都行嗎?" asks a man in ancient Chinese warrior's armor—Woo Fan-Yi.

_T: Can we do whatever we want?_

"Yes, you are free to do whatever you want," replies Bob.

"Why the hell are you letting us do whatever the hell we want, dad?" asks a man in red clothes with the word 'Hell' written on it—Man From Hell.

"Because the people out there are coming against us," replies Bob. "It is because they believe this is justice! I say down with justice, for that was the reason of our downfall!"

"I hate those who claims to be doing justice!" says an old man with a long beard and wearing a sage's robe—Hatey-Hate.

"Right, my child. Remember how you were rejected by civilization? Those so called justice doers would not allow us to do what we want, and they punished and banished us from our homeland! It is now our turn to fight back for what we have lost! They have taken away everything in our lives! Now we shall take everything from them! This is to avenge for our most important people who we have lost to them! Tomorrow, we destroy all in the name of the PURIST! And this shall also please our savior, King N!"

-

"So I think he's really a misunderstood man who is upset over the loss of his family," says Lilina.

"I see…" says Zelda in a sad tone. "He was driven insane by the loss of his wife and children that he became evil. I sort of pity him."

"Bob… I hope he's not that idiot Bob Fungus I fought back in Tokyo during the whole Darkling incident," says Samus.

"Still, that does not give him an excuse to do all those stuff," says Captain Falcon. "He deserves the beating."

"Maybe we can talk him out of doing this," says Peach. "They say violence won't solve anything."

"That's not always true," Link tells her. "Do you think we could have convinced Naraku to stop his evil plans? I don't think so…"

"Um… You're right."

"So what are we going to do about this?" asks Dr. Mario.

"I know a good plan," says CF. "When their next attack starts again, we will go and beat up that damned member and force him to tell us their hideout, and if he doesn't we beat him up even more until he does."

"Either that or I can get it out by reading his mind," says Mewtwo.

"You guys always prefer the rough way, eh?" asks Snake.

-

The next day…

In front of a department store, a special Christmas program is being held, and a man dressed as Santa Claus is sitting on a chair on the stage and giving little gifts to the sweet, little children. "Hohoho! Merry Christmas, kids!" says Santa in a jolly and cheerful voice.

"Yay! Santa!" exclaim the kids.

"Be good boys and girls this Christmas and I will give you gifts!"

"Yay!"

Suddenly, an explosion occurs from behind the stage and Santa is sent flying forward and falling face first onto the snow.

KABOOOOOOM!!!!!

"What's happening?!" gasp the adults.

"This isn't part of the show!" says the host, Talko.

More explosions occur around the department store, and people begin running for their lives to safety. Police cars and fire engines pull up and begin working on this matter. "Terrorist bombing!" says the police office. "We must find out where the bombs are and who did it!"

"Tell everyone to leave this place and quickly put out the fires!" shouts the firefighter chief.

Several firefighters grab some hoses and attach them to fire hydrants, and begin spraying water at the fires. Suddenly, the fire engines explode!

KABOOOOOM!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! WHO DID THIS?!?!" scream the firefighters.

Man From Hell is seen standing on top of a wrecked fire engine. "You people better not mess with our hell of a fun," he says rudely.

-

Somewhere around here, a bunch of kids are disagreeing over some subject. "PSP is garbage and Playstation 3 is a piece of crap!" says a kid.

"No! I have both those consoles and I like it!" says another kid.

"Then you are a piece of trash!"

"That's not nice! I have my own opinions! I'm not fan of Wii, but I didn't laugh at your decision on buying one! You should respect my decision also!"

"I'm not going to make friends with stupid Sony fanboys! I hate them all! I'm breaking up with you!"

"How can you say that?!"

Suddenly, Hatey-hate appears before them and says, "I sense great hatred within your heart, kid." He lifts up his staff and waves it around in air and the staff begins glowing. "Hatred, the one great evil essence of human nature! The lack of love for others! Let the seed of your hatred take over and use its power!"

-

Somewhere else not far from here, more destruction is going. "Run! There's a guy with a large spear destroying the whole place!" cry the people.

Woo Fan-Yi approaches a large Christmas tree and cuts it down in a single slash from his spear. The tree topples over and crushes many things under it. Luckily no one was in its way. "我對你們這些人是沒有醜恨; 這只是老爹的旨示."

_T: I have no grudge against you people; this is just orders from dad._

-

Inside the department store, a man dressed up like a caveman—Noc—is whacking everything into smithereens with a wooden club while shouting out loudly, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"There's a madman whacking people with a club!" cry the people.

Noc runs to a glassware store and begins smashing everything to pieces and scaring the people outside. After he is done, he runs into a jewelry store and smashes everything into pieces. Next he runs into the pet store and beats up the puppies and kittens there.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssss baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Noc in a overly dramatic voice.

-

While all these are going on, Bob is standing on top of a building overseeing the PURIST members wrecking up the whole place one by one. "Yes, go and destroy everything," he says. "Show those people that we should not be messed with! Let them taste the feeling of what we faced before! Let them suffer under our hatred! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

-

Noc is still doing his whacking frenzy while shouting in a loud and overly dramatic voice, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Run from him!" cry the people as they run far from him.

Noc begins chasing after the people and whacks them on the head one by one. He then goes around and kicks and pushes down several selling stands and cabinets and destroy whatever he comes across. In just a short while, the whole department store is in total ruins.

He runs to a statue of Santa Claus and keeps on whacking it until the whole thing shatters, and he stands on the statue's podium, raises both his hands into the air, and hollers out loudly, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssss baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Change is bad, huh?" asks a voice coming from behind him.

-

Outside, the other 3 PURIST members are wrecking havoc when suddenly the higher floor of the department store wall bursts open and Noc flies out. He falls face first onto the street and…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!

"Noc?! What the hell happened to you?!" gasps Man From Hell.

Then 4 people appear from behind the hole on the department store wall. They are none of than Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Link, and Mewtwo! "One down, three to go," says Ganondorf.

"Four," Mewtwo corrects him. "Don't forget to include their leader."

"You guys are going too far this time," says Link.

"I'm going to give you guys some terrible beatings!" says CF, punching his palm.

"你們就是Smashers, 對不對?" Woo Fan-Yi asks them.

_T: You are the Smashers, right?_

"What's he saying?" asks CF.

"He's speaking Chinese," replies Mewtwo. "He's asking if we are the Smashers."

"So you are those hellish people who are messing the hell with our brothers," says Man From Hell. "This time it is our time to mess the hell with you!"

"That should be our phrase," says Ganondorf. "You are the ones messing with people's life, and we don't approve of that!"

"And we do not approve of you messing with us either," says Hatey-Hate. "I hate you all!"

"So? I never liked you guys," says Link.

Then Bob steps into the scene and looks up at the Smashers. "So you have showed yourself," he says. "You are the ones who are mistreating my children."

"They deserve the beatings," says CF.

"Why you?! You shall pay!" growls Bob angrily. He looks down at the body of Noc and begins to weep. Eventually, the sadness turns into anger, and he glares at the Smashers and says, "Kill them all!"

At his command, the three PURIST members amazingly jump up high into the air and towards the four Smashers. "Here they come!" says CF.

Woo Fan-Yi takes out his spear and swings it at Link, who quickly blocks it using his shield. But the impact is so strong that Link is sent rolling backwards and Fan-Yi chases after him.

Fire appears around Man From Hell's body as he shoot towards Ganondorf like a comet. Ganondorf quickly uses his hand as a shield to defend himself, but he, too, got sent rolling backwards.

Hatey-Hate jumps towards Mewtwo and tries to whack him with his staff, but Mewtwo quickly teleports away to a safe distance. "Your heart is full of hatred," Mewtwo says to him. "I can read your heart very well."

"Hatred is my source of power!" Hatey-Hate replies. "You shall witness my power!" He jumps towards Mewtwo like soaring through the air and swings his staff, but Mewtwo quickly uses a barrier to block it.

"Hmph! Those fighting skills are nothing to me!" says Mewtwo.

"You have not seen anything yet!" says Hatey-Hate. "As long as hatred exists in the heart of human, I will have advantage over you! Behold the puppet I found earlier!" Then the kid who said he hates Sony fanboys shows up and his eyes are glowing brightly.

"That kid is being controlled!" says Mewtwo. "I sense a strong aura around him; an aura of pure hatred!"

-

CF looks down at Bob and says, "Looks like it's you and me."

"I shall kill you with my own hands!" says Bob.

"I would love too!" says CF with a smirk.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Might be short chapter, but it is too foretell the upcoming battles. I hope you look forward to it!

Noc is a representation of people who doesn't like changes and keeps on talking about how the olden days are better. As technology improves, things will eventually change and you cannot avoid it. I wish these kinds of people would just stop complaining and accept what has come. One kind of annoyance in this I find is in games. Games can never satisfy everyone; if a sequel of a game uses the same formula as before and has similar gameplay, then people would say it is a rehash and find it boring, but when the sequel has several changes, people would consider it to be blasphemy and complain that it is straying too far from the roots. Here's an example of a post I found in GameFaqs, at the Starfox Command board:

"Changes are bad! Why must there be changes? Why can't Nintendo get it through their thick skulls and make another Starfox game that is totally identical to Starfox 64 and not add a single damn new element? The problem with Nintendo is they keep on making games that do not play identical to their prequels!"

And another complaint which is the opposite…

"Megaman games are too repetitive… Every game has the same formula: Fight 8 bosses and then go to the fortress and fight the final boss. I got bored of the series and stopped playing it, because each game is almost identical to each other. They should make some changes for once."

You get my point? It really is hard to satisfy people…

While I am a supporter of Nintendo Wii (haven't bought one yet), I do not loathe the PS3. In fact, I own the original Playstation and really love it. I have a friend who wants a PS3, despite all the bad sayings about it. He is a huge Sony fanboy, but he does not make fun or laugh at the Wii. He thinks that the Wii is a really creative and unique console, but he still prefers to get a PS3. I did not make fun of him or convince him not to get one; I respect his idea and wishes for him to get a Playstation 3. Lately, I have found lots of bashing and hating on PS3 and the PSP. While I have no interest in those two, I do not think it is right to hate and talk bad about them. They may not meet the standards of other consoles in terms of games, but they have their own greatness too. I believe they deserve the respect as much as other consoles.

Trivia:  
1. Originally, I intended for another PURIST member named Stereotyper, a villain who stereotypes a lot. But then I thought that this isn't much of a problem, so I scratched it. However, I'm beginning to think I should have used him because of a recent incident with someone who thinks all teens who watch animes are immature sissies.


	9. Smashers vs PURIST

**Chapter 8: Smashers vs. PURIST

* * *

**

Somewhere inside the department store, Ganondord and Man From Hell are facing off. "Hell Punch!" shouts MFH as he throws a fiery punch forward.

"Warlock Punch!" yells Ganondorf, performing his powerful dark punch attack. Both their fists come in contact with each other and release a large amount of energy that causes nearby objects to rip apart, not to mention MFH getting sent flying backwards at high speed.

He keeps on flying until he crashes into a cabinet of chinaware. "Heh! Looks like you are at much lower league than me," says Ganondorf. "This shouldn't be a long fight."

"Hell! You better not underestimate me!" growls MFH. "I am a hell lot stronger than the other members you met!"

"What's the difference?"

"The hell you'll see!" says MFH, and fire covers his entire body. "Behold the powers I got from hell! Hell Bird!" He launches forward like a fiery bird and attempt to ram into Ganondorf.

"Powers from hell, eh? I used to have powers similar to that too," says Ganondorf as he takes out his katana blade. When MFH got near, Ganondorf thrusts his sword forward in hope of stabbing him, but MFH flew upwards in the last moment and dodged the attack. Ganondorf looks up and sees him flying around like a bird. "Uh huh… Cool move you got."

"Hell Dive!" yells MFH, and he drops down in flames towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly hop out of the way and MFH crashes through the floor instead.

"Miss me!" says Ganondorf. "Huh?" The floor underneath him bursts open and MFH shoots back up, hitting him from below and knocking him onto the floor. "Ugh! That sure got me by surprise!"

MFH flies up into the air and attempts for another dive attack. Ganondorf grabs his sword and readies it as he comes charging towards him. "Not going to run this time," he says to himself.

When MFH is about to hit him, Ganondorf swings his sword and knocks him off course and crashing onto the floor. "Argh! That hurts like hell!" cries MFH, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Do not think I will take it easy on you!" says Ganondorf with a wicked smile. "Though I'm no longer the evil king, I still fight like one!"

"You not seen my hellish powers yet!" says MFH. He raises his hand and fire begins gathering on it. "Hellfire!'

-

On the other side of the store, Link and Woo Fan-Yi are fighting furiously. Fan-Yi jabs with his spear rapidly against Link's shield. Luckily, the shield is very tough and won't break easily, but Link is having a hard time standing due to the force of the impact against it. "Whoa! This guy sure is crazy!" Link thought.

Fan-Yi pulls back his spear and thrusts it forward with lots of power, and the impact against the shield sends Link flying backwards and crashing into several cabinets.

CRASH!

"Ow…" groans Link. He sees Fan-Yi charging towards with his spear pointing forward, so Link quickly rolls aside in time to avoid the blow, and then tries to hit Fan-Yi.

Fan-Yi turned around fast and clash weapons with Link, and they begin swinging and hitting with their weapons furiously and noisily.

CLANG! CLASH!

During the midst of this fight, Link quickly pulls out a bomb and hurls it into the air above Fan-Yi, which caught his attention and Link uses this chance to get away. As the bomb drops back down, Fan-Yi uses his spear to bat the bomb towards Link! "What the?!" gasps Link, and he quickly jumps out of the bomb's path as it explodes.

BOOOOOM!

"Whoa! This guy is reckless!" he thought.

"不管你用什麼招術都對我沒用的," says Fan-Yi.  
_T: No matter what techniques you use against me, it's useless._

"Can't you speak in language that I can understand better?" asks Link, annoyed.

"我沒是為怎麼要讓自己的語言被翻譯?" replies Fan-Yi. "我最討厭個! 被翻譯過的字聽起來跟原來的發音都不一樣! 著真是一個侮辱!"  
_T: Why should I allow my language to be translated? I hate it! Translated words sound nothing like the original! This is such an insult!_

"Guess it is useless talking to you…"

Fan-Yi charges forward and thrust his spear again, but Link swiftly steps to the side to dodge the blow and then tries to take on Fan-Yi from the side. Fan-Yi acted fast and spins around and hits Link in the waist using the side of his spear, making him crash into a store window, but not breaking it. While Link is struggling to get up, Fan-Yi wastes no time in striking with his spear. Link quickly rolls aside to avoid the fatal blow and Fan-Yi misses and stabs through the window and into a mannequin instead.

Link got to safety and stands back up. "Phew, that was close!" he says. He feels cold air on his head and reaches his hand there to touch it, and notices that his hat is gone! "Hey! Where's my hat?!"

Fan-Yi pulls out his spear, along with the mannequin, and Link notices his hat stuck on the spear! "Hey! There's my hat!" says Link. "Give it back!"

Fan-Yi swings his spear against the air and shakes out the mannequin, which flies towards Link. Link uses his sword to cut the mannequin in half and dashes towards Fan-Yi. "Give me back my hat!" he shouts.

Fan-Yi steps to the side and Link runs past him instead, and then he impales Link through his right shoulder. "Ugh!"

Then Fan-Yi lifts him in the air using the spear and spins him around like a lasso before Link goes flying off and crashing into several cabinets. "Ugh! It hurts…" he groans painfully while clutching his hand on the huge wound inflicted on the right shoulder.

"你打敗不了我的," says Fan-Yi as he approaches Link. "死吧!"  
_T: You cannot defeat me. Die!_

-

In yet another part of the store, Mewtwo is facing off with Hatey-Hate. "Go and kill that hateful being!" Hatey-Hate says to the controlled kid.

"Die!" shouts the kid as he runs towards Mewtwo while flailing his arms wildly.

Mewtwo easily evades the kid by floating around, though the kid kept on following him. "This kid isn't worth fighting at all," he thought. "Plus, he's being controlled, so I must be careful not to kill him."

"Die!" shouts the kid as he hurls himself towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo flicks his finger in the air and the kid is sent flying backwards.

CRASH!

"Too easy," says Mewtwo, but he sees the kid getting up again. "Not down yet?"

"Die, Sony fanboys! Muahahahahahaha!" laughs the kid evilly.

Mewtwo uses telekinesis to hurl the kid away, but the kid keeps on coming back. "I must not kill him!" thought Mewtwo. "I must break him out of that villain's control first!" He turns to Hatey-Hate and glares at him.

"You dare come after me even though someone is already challenging you?" asks Hatey-Hate. "I hate you for doing this!"

Mewtwo charges up shadow ball and hurls it at him, but Hatey-Hate quickly jumps away to avoid it and lands perfectly on the floor.

"He's pretty swift for an old man," thought Mewtwo.

"Go get him, my puppet!" Hatey-Hate commands the kid.

"Die, Sony fanboys!" says the kid as he goes after Mewtwo.

"No! Go away!" Mewtwo tells the kid.

The kid jumps at Mewtwo and grabs onto his body and repeatedly pounds him while chanting, "Die! Die! Die!"

Mewtwo easily shakes him off and fires a beam from his eye at him. "Disable!" But to his surprise, the kid did not stop moving! "What?! He didn't stop?! The power of the mind control is powerful!"

"Unless you shut off the source of the mind control, you cannot hope to free the kid!" says Hatey-Hate.

"Then I'll have to destroy you first!" says Mewtwo, turning to the evil old man. "The staff… That's it! The staff! It's the source of the mind control!" Mewtwo charges up a shadow ball and hurls it Hatey-Hate, aiming for the staff. The old man quickly jumps away to avoid the attack.

"You cannot hope to hit me with moves like that!" says Hatey-Hate. "That is why I hate you!"

"Then take this! Swift!" Mewtwo points out his hand and shoots out several star-shaped beams. Hatey-Hate once again avoids it, but to his surprise, the beams follow after him! "You cannot escape the homing capabilities of Swift!"

Hatey-Hate keeps on jumping around swiftly to avoid getting hit by the stars. He finally stops jumping and says, "I really hate homing attacks! But if it is the staff you're only going after, then it is useless!" He holds up his staff in front of him and lets the star-shaped beams hit it.

"Yes!" exclaims Mewtwo. But to his surprise, the staff is not destroyed! "What?!"

"The power of the Darkling, Hater, cannot be destroyed by means of normal attacks!" says Hatey-Hate.

"Darkling?!" gasps Mewtwo in huge shock.

-

KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screams Ganondorf as he is hurled by the explosion off the balcony and falling to the lowest floor. He hits the floor hard but somehow survives. A fall like this would've killed someone. "Ow… That move was dangerous!"

Man From Hell appears from over the balcony and jumps into the air and fire covers his body. "Hell Dive!" He drops downwards in flames and attempt to hit Ganondorf, but he quickly dodged the attack and MFH hits the floor instead, leaving behind a large crater. MFH gets up and shoots towards him again like a rocket. "Hell Bird!"

Ganondorf jumps to the side to avoid the attack and MFH makes a u-turn in air and tries to take on him again. "I'm not going to run this time!" says Ganondorf angrily. "You've really pissed me off! Gerudo Dragon!" He performs a running uppercut and hits MFH in the head, making him flinch and falling onto the floor a few yards away. "There!" Then Ganondorf hears someone screaming, and he looks up and sees Link falling down! Link falls down on top of him and they both collapse onto the floor. "Ooch! What are you doing, Link?"

"I had no choice but to jump down…" replies Link painfully. "That guy I was fighting sure did a critical wound on me."

"It's not like you to fall to something like this! You're so different ever since you took anger management class!"

"Don't insult me…"

Fan-Yi jumps down from the higher floor balcony and to the lowest floor and accompanies MFH. "你沒事吧, 兄弟?" Fan-Yi asks him.  
_T: Are you all right, brother?  
_**Note: Brother here means 'close relationship friend' rather than blood-related brothers.**

"Yeah, I'm hella all right," replies MFH. "That hell of a guy is hella annoying, but it seems he can't take my hellish powers much longer."

Ganondorf hears this and turns his attention to him. "So you think I cannot withstand your hellish powers? How am I the king of evil if I cannot stand hell? I tell you the truth: I am hell itself!"

"Then show me the hell your powers!" says MFH. "See if you can take this hellish attack the second time! Hellfire!" He raises his hands and they begin to glow, and then he points them forward and shoots out a large blast of fire.

"What is that?!" gasps Link.

"He used that move to blast me to this floor earlier," answers Ganondorf. "But this time, he's not going to succeed! I shall show him why I am hell itself!"

"Oh no! You're not thinking of changing into…"

"No, silly! Not that! Why would I waste my power changing into Ganon? Plus, it will do no good to my mind also! Just see what I have in store for that guy!"

As the blast of fire approaches, Ganondorf lifts up both his hands and they glow with purple energy, and he slams both hands into the floor. "Dark Wave!" Then a large wave made of black energy is created and travels forward like that of a tsunami. The black wave overcomes and consumes the blast of fire and continues moving towards the two PURIST members.

"What the hell?!" gasps MFH.

The blade wave hits both MFH and Fan-Yi and sends them both crashing backwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

After the black energy disappeared, everything is in ruins and Link's expression is like totally freaked out. "Whoa! That was something!" he exclaims.

"Now you know why I am hell itself?" asks Ganondorf.

MFH gets back up and growls, "Argh! What the hell was that move just now? I'm going to show you even more hellish powers!"

"我絕對不會敗在這種絕招下的!" says Fan-Yi.  
_T: I will not be defeated by this kind of attack!_

"Still not defeated yet?" asks Link. "Then I will show you my power also! The power of the Triforce of Courage!"

"放馬過來吧!" says Fan-Yi.  
_T: Bring it on!_

The Triforce symbol on Link's hand begins glowing, and he shoots forward at a really fast speed.

"真快!" gasps Fan-Yi. He thrusts his spear forward to hit Link, but Link zipped out of the way as fast as a blink of an eye. "什麼?!" He quickly turns around just in time to see Link standing behind him, but is too late do avoid what is coming next.  
_T: So fast! What?!_

"Triforce Slash!" yells Link, and then he slashes Fan-Yi's body over and over at a super fast speed.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

"阿!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_T: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_**Note: In Chinese, screams are only one word but you pronounce it very long, just like in English.**

Link stops slashing and Fan-Yi falls onto the floor. "You son of hell!" growls MFH angrily when he saw this.

"You'll be joining your friend too!" says Ganondorf. "Dark Rain!" He creates a large ball of energy and it explodes into smaller energies which fly into the sky and rains back down.

The energy rain falls on top of Man From Hell and creates several explosions.

BANG! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

When the dark rain finally ends, MFH is lying all burned up on the floor.

"We did it!" exclaim the two Smashers.

"Well, looks like you didn't need my help," says a voice behind them.

"Actually, we're here for someone else," says another voice.

Ganondorf and Link turn around to see who was talking. "You two?"

-

On the other hand…

"The power of the Darkling…" gasps Mewtwo. "I will not be able to defeat him without my Holy Weapon!"

"Long have I worshipped Darkling and long have I been rejected because of this," says Hatey-Hate. "This is the reason I hate those justice doers, for they think that one do not have the right to worship what they want! Darkling worshipping is my religion, and yet they do not accept this! That is why I hate anyone who does not accept my religion!"

"No wonder people do not like you!" says Mewtwo. "Darkling is the evil incarnation of the world and they are responsible for the Great War 1000 years ago! Anything related to those evil beings should not exist in this world!"

"I hate you! You do not understand my feelings and devotions towards the Darkling! I worship the one and only Hater, one of the 7 Deadly Incarnations! He is my only god and I worship him only!"

"You're mad! Nobody would want to serve such an evil being!"

"Sacrilege! What you have said is sacrilege! I shall smite you down with the power of hatred! Go and kill him, my puppet!"

Under Hatey-Hate's command, the kid grabs a knife and charges at Mewtwo while chanting, "Die! Die! Sony fanboys die!"

Mewtwo flies around swiftly to avoid the kid and careful not to kill him. This kept up for a while and Mewtwo is starting to get frustrated. "Argh! Things will go nowhere if I don't do something! Looks like I have no choice but to smite down this kid!"

"Leave this to me!" says a voice.

Mewtwo turns to the source of voice and sees Falco and Ness. "You two!"

"Right, it is I!" says Falco. "Looks like you cannot do anything without my help!"

"Stop talking like you're the only person here!" Ness says to Falco. "Don't forget about me!"

"What are you two doing here?" asks Mewtwo.

"I have a score to settle with someone I fought in the Forbidden Realm," replies Falco.

"Something told me that we would encounter someone familiar here," says Ness. "I told Falco about this possibility and then we came here with our Holy Weapons. Looks like we are right after all! Hater, one of the 7 Deadly Incarnations, is here!"

"It's more like this old man is using the power of Hater," Mewtwo tells him. "I can't believe he has the power of a Darkling!"

"Therefore you need my help!" says Falco, holding up his Atomic Gun.

"I said to stop talking like you're the only person here!" Ness tells him. "You're too filled with pride!"

"Let's go teach that old man a lesson!" says Falco, ignoring Ness's words.

"Die!" shouts the kid as he runs towards them with two knives in his hand.

"Watch out! That kid is being controlled by Hatey-Hate!" Mewtwo tells them. "We must destroy his staff in order to free his mind!"

"That would be nothing!" says Falco. He fires a beam from his Atomic Gun at Hatey-Hate, who sees this coming and quickly avoids it.

"I hate the Holy Weapons! It is the only thing that can destroy my Darkling powers!" says Hatey-Hate angrily.

Ness runs towards Hatey-Hate and swings his Ultimate Bat, and Hatey-Hate blocks it using his staff. "You think you're safe like this?" asks Ness. He pulls back his bat and swings it hard, knocking Hatey-Hate onto his back and his staff flying into the air.

"Now's the chance!" says Falco. He fires at the staff and shatters it into pieces, and the kid comes back to his sense.

"Huh? What have I been doing?" he asks.

"Get out of here before you get yourself into danger, kid!" Mewtwo tells him, so the kid quickly runs off.

"What have you done?!" growls Hatey-Hate angrily.

"We just freed the kid," says Ness. "Now is your turn to get beaten!"

"Give up now, old man!" says Falco. "You cannot defeat me!"

"You have not seen my true powers yet! The power of the Darkling has already infused into my body! You shall see my super power that nobody has survived!" says Hatey-Hate. He lifts up his hands and an aura appears around him.

"That aura… So powerful…" gasps Mewtwo.

"I don't care what you're going to do, because I'm going to kill you before you do anything!" says Falco.

"Absolute Hatred!" shouts Hatey-Hate loudly, and his hair sticks up and sways around in air as the aura around him becomes reddish color, and then he begins chanting loudly in his mouth, "HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Augh! Why is my body feeling much pain?!" cries Falco as he clutches his head.

"Me too!!!" cries Ness.

"He's using his ultimate attack our minds!!" replies Mewtwo in pain. "This is terrible!"

Hatey-Hate continues to scream out loudly, "HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

"Ugh! What is that?!" cries Ganondorf.

"My head! It's going to explode!" cries Link, covering his ears.

-

"HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Hatey-Hate continuously. This makes someone from Final Fantasy 6 jealous...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Ness in great pain. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!" And his ears begin bleeding. "MY EARS!!!!!!!!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!! This is too much for me!!!!!!!!" cries Mewtwo as he rolls around on the floor.

The power of the Absolute Hatred is so great that the walls being breaking down and the ceilings tumble down.

"Somebody shut him up!!!!" shouts Falco. "Level up!!!!!!" At this, his Atomic Gun transforms into a bazooka. Falco tries to endure the power of the Absolute Hatred and places the bazooka on his shoulder and fires a humongous blast at Hatey-Hate.

"HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" continues shouting Hatey-Hate. Unknown to him, the huge blast pierces through the aura and blasts him right in the face.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally, the Absolute Hatred has stopped and Hatey-Hate is standing there, all burned up. A few seconds later, he falls over unconscious.

"Phew… At last…" says Ness. "My ears really bled…"

"It did quite a damage to my brain…" says Mewtwo. "I can still feel the pain."

"Heh heh! It was because of my great power that he was defeated!" boasts Falco.

"Thanks for coming to help," Mewtwo says to them both. "Without your helps, I wouldn't be able to defeat him. I still find it hard to believe that there are people who worship Darkling."

-

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon is still standing at where he is, staring down into Bob's eyes. And the breeze blows pass…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Man From Hell: Representation of the devil itself. To us Christians, Satan is the ultimate evil who challenges God and tries to drag us down to hell by making us do things that displeases God.

Woo Fan-Yi: Representation of people who are against translations for unknown reasons. This is the most common case in animes, where hardcore fans seem to go enrage when the dubbed version translate some Japanese terms. For example, many Naruto fans were enraged when Kage Bushin No Jutsu was called Shadow Clone Jutsu in the dub. They just cannot get it through their thick skulls that Shadow Clone Justu is the same meaning as Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, but translated. It seems that these people hate their own language…

Hatey-Hate: Representation of hatred. Perhaps the biggest darkness in human heart and that is hatred. Showing absolute no love, respect, or concern at all and acting cold before the hated one. There are many reasons for hatred, and I think it is only all right to hate something if the reason is good enough, like you hate a person because he/she is a dangerous person and threatens and harms the life of people. But I do not think it is right to hate something for no good reason. It is especially common in **_THAT_** website.

Trivia:  
1. Woo Fan-Yi's name means "No Translation".  
2. Dark Wave is a move made up by Nintendogeek, an author in this site.  
3. Below are the Chinese names for the Smashers, both the Chinese characters and the pronunciation, and also a meaning if there is one.  
Mario – 瑪莉歐 – MA-LI-O  
Peach – 蘑菇公主 – MUO-GU-GONG-ZU (Toadstool Princess)  
Bowser – 庫巴 – KOO-BA (Koopa)  
Luigi - 路奇 – LOO-CHI  
Dr. Mario - 瑪莉歐博士 - MA-RI-O BUO-SOO (Mario Doctor)  
Link – 林克 – LIN-KUH  
Zelda – 莎爾達 – SA-UR-DA  
Young Link – 少年林克 – SAO-NIEN LIN-KUH (Youth Link)  
Ganondorf – 加南杜洛夫 – JIA-NAN-DU-RUO-FU  
Donkey Kong – 大金剛 – DA-JIN-GHANG (Big King Kong)  
Yoshi - 龍龍 – LONG-LONG (Dragon Dragon)  
Pikachu – 皮卡丘 – PI-KA-CHIO  
Jigglypuff – 胖丁 – PANG-DIN  
Pichu -皮丘 – PI-CHIO  
Mewtwo – 超夢 – TSAO-MONG  
Fox – 狐狸 – HOO-LEE (Fox)  
Falco – 法爾康 – FA-UR-KANG  
Popo – 波波 – PUO-PUO  
Nana – 娜娜 – NA-NA  
Kirby – 卡比 – KA-BI  
Mr. Game & Watch – Game & Watch 先生 – SHIEN-SUN **(G&W's name is still pronounced in English, the last two characters means 'Mister')  
**Marth – 瑪爾夫 – MA-UR-FU  
Roy – 羅易 – LUO-YI  
Captain Falcon – 鐵鷹隊長 – TIEH-YIN-DUEY-ZHANG (Metal Falcon Captain)  
Samus – 莎姆斯 – SA-MU-SOO  
Ness – 尼斯 – NI-SOO  
Wario – 壞瑪莉 – HUAI-MA-LI (Bad Mario)  
Pit – 彼特 – BI-TUH

Unfortunately, I do not know Sheik, Meta-Knight, and Snake's Chinese names, so I did not provide them here.


	10. CF vs Bob

I know you won't be glad to hear this but this story is about to end. Pretty short all right, as I never intended this to be a huge story in the first place. This is just a startup for something even bigger, which won't be coming anytime soon yet.

**Chapter 10: Captain Falcon vs. Bob

* * *

**

Captain Falcon and Bob stare into each other's eyes as the breeze blows pass them.

"I'll let you do whatever you want first," CF says to Bob. "I'm afraid I could one hit KO you if I make a move."

"Very confident of your power, eh?" asks Bob. "Very well; I'll do as you say!" Bob grabs a nearby car and lifts it into the air using only one hand, and hurls it in CF's direction.

CF quickly jump away from where he is to avoid getting hit by the hurled car, and from the air, he performs a dropping kick towards Bob.

Bob jumps back to avoid the incoming kick and CF hits the snowy ground instead. Bob lifts up his hand and slams it down towards CF, who quickly rolls away just in time. After dodging the blow, CF throws a punch at him, but Bob caught his fist and hurls CF towards a building. CF lands his feet against the building wall and wall jumps off there and flies back towards Bob. Just when CF is about to touch Bob, Bob unleashes an unexpected punch that sends CF crashing onto the ground. Despite being covered in the snow, the impact still made the ground cracked!

"Ow! It hurts…" cries CF.

Bob lifts up his foot above CF and brings down on top of him. Luckily, CF rolled away fast and the attack missed, though it left behind a deep footprint on the ground. "Whoa! He sure has great strength to do something like this!" exclaims CF.

"Die!" yells Bob as he swings his fist towards CF. CF quickly steps to the side to avoid the punch, and then he throws a strong punch into Bob's abdomen, followed hitting him in the body rapidly with several super fast punches.

"Mach Punch!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

After several hits, CF stops hitting and jumps back, and sees Bob unharmed! "Even a mosquito bite is more painful than that," says Bob. "You cannot break through my armor!"

"You haven't seen anything of me yet!" says CF. "If I cannot break the armor, then I'll hit somewhere else." He runs and then jumps towards Bob and kicks him in the head.

KICK!

"Same as before," says Bob, who took the kick to the head and suffered no damage.

"Don't think I'm at a disadvantage here!" says CF. "I have broken through stuffs hard like steel and even the CP9's secret body hardening technique."

"CP9?" says Bob, and then his tone starts to change into anger. "Brings back painful memories…"

"What's that?"

Bob throws a surprise punch into CF's face and sends him rolling backwards and hitting a traffic light.

BANG!

"Ow…"

"CP9…" growls Bob angrily. "Those so-called justice doers… They took everything from me!"

"Looks like your life is messed up by the government too," says CF, standing back up.

"I will never forget what they have done to my life!" says Bob, who is now very angry. "My home, my wife, my children, and all that I have! They're all gone because of them!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

4 years ago, at Foolurene…

This is story of Bob when he is still living happily with his wife (who will remain unnamed) and his two children. Even during that time, Bob is still wearing the armor he is wearing at present. I don't know, but he never took them off.

Bob is a Fool while his wife isn't; she is from another country and has common sense and all. Because of this, their children are half-blooded.

Bob is your normal, everyday father who goes out to work, and his wife, on the other hand, is a brilliant scientist.

One time, they are sitting together in the living room.

"So what is your brilliant plan you are talking about?" Bob asks his wife.

"I've been thinking of this for a while," says the wife. "I wonder if there is any hope for this country to become a great one."

"But our country is already great."

"To you, of course. You know that I am not from this country, and the laws and politics of this country makes an outsider like me feel weird. I've been working up a plan to make this country like all others; a country with common sense and smartness."

"But that is what makes Foolurene unique, our stupidity!"

"I know, but I do not believe that people should remain like this forever. I do not believe in such thing as stupidity. Everyone is smart in his or her own way, and I'm sure you and your countryman are no different. Outside countries do not take your country too well because they keep on saying this country has no hope of becoming educated. However, I want prove them wrong. I want to show that even a country like this is capable of becoming smart! I want to make your home country a well known place."

"I may not understand what you're talking about, but since you are my beloved wife, then you are free to do whatever you want."

"I'm glad you understand me!" says the wife with a smile, and Bob smiles back, though it isn't visible.

-

A few days later…

A trial is held in front of the king's place. Bob pushes his way through the gathering crowd and to the front most row, where he sees his wife and his two children being lead across a long, red carpet to the king. "My wife and my children!" cries Bob. "What are they doing to you?!"

The two children are looking scared, but the wife remains calm and replies to Bob, "Don't worry; I knew this would happen someday. This is my destiny…"

"No!"

The trio is lead to the front of the king of Foolurene, King Azz. The king is a fat, ugly, and disgusting slob who has always digs his nose using his middle finger. "So… What have we here?" asks the king while picking his nose.

"They tried to commit one of the top 3 sacred laws of Foolurene," the minister says to him. "One of the laws says that stupidity and idiocy is held with great honor in this country. Whoever tries to get rid of this stupidity and restore education is committing a crime. This woman is not a Fool, but her husband is, and therefore the children are not pure blooded."

"So these three must be punished but their father remains not guilty because he did nothing, eh? So what is the punishment for them?"

"Since this is one of the top 3 sacred laws, this is punishable by death!"

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!" cries Bob. "Don't kill them!" He tries to charge forward, but the guards held him back. He's not a strong man back then, you know.

"Silence, you jerk!" King Azz shouts to him. "You should be grateful that I did not drag you into this! Who told you to marry a foreigner and have impure children? Anyone who tries to bring education into our holy and stupid country should die!"

"But they are my family! You have no right to execute them!"

"But it isn't me who is going to execute them. My minister has called the right kind of person to do the job."

"Yes I have," says the minister. "I have contacted the right kind of people to do the job. Perhaps none of you have heard of them, but they are a secret government assassination group who deals with executing criminals of all sorts. Normally they take on only important jobs, and since the criminals here have done something big in our country, it is the right time to summon them."

"I don't care! You must not kill them!" shouts Bob angrily. In his anger, he beats up the guards that held him down and charges towards his wife and children and grabs their hands. "We're getting out of here!"

"Bob! You're going to get yourself into trouble for this!" says the wife.

"I don't care! As long as you are safe, it is all that matters to me!" replies Bob, and then he quickly carries them out of the place.

"Guards! Seize them!" commands King Azz.

"No, my lord," the minister tells him. "This is the right time for you to see what those assassins can do."

-

Bob and his family have escaped a good distance from the king's palace, and they quickly run into their car and drive off. "Where are we off too, dad?" asks their teenager daughter.

"Out of this country, Lassie," replies Bob. "You, your young brother, and your mother are no longer safe in this country! I must bring you out of here!"

"Bob! You will become an outcast in doing this!" his wife tells him. "I told you that I am ready to accept my fate."

"There is no such thing! I love you very much, so how can I let you fall into such terrible fate? I will protect you all, even if it means to take my life!"

Suddenly, three figures moving at a speed faster than the car, and so fast that you can see only blurs, zip pass the car and shoot out a wind blade. The car gets hit and crashes to the side of the highway bridge.

CRASH!

Bob crawls out from the car uninjured thanks to his armor, but his wife and his children are injured badly from the crash. "Ugh… Who did this?!" he asks. And before him stood three men; a person with sunglasses and Chinese pigtail, a round fat man with a zipper mouth, and a large man with white makeup on the face and really long white hair.

"I can't believe they sent us to do something this simple!" says the one with Chinese pigtail—Jabura.

"Yoyoi! Even if the case seems small, it can still be a great threat if left untouched!" says the long-haired one—Kumadori.

"Chapapa! Let's just do what boss sent us to do!" says the zipper mouth guy—Fukuro.

"Who are you and what to do you want?" Bob asks them.

"You're not supposed to know who we are, but now that you saw us and asked for it, then I'll tell you that we are CP9, a secret assassination group that works for the government," says Jabura.

"You're not supposed to know this, chapapa," says Fukuro.

"And we did this because the king's minister sent for us to eliminate those who committed a serious crime of breaking one of this country's sacred laws. They think it is a grave crime, so they sent for us."

"Don't touch my wife and my children!" Bob says to them angrily. "I will protect them no matter what!"

"We are not given orders to kill you, so you stay out of this!" Jabura tells him.

"Yoyoi! We do not wish to take unnecessary lives," says Kumadori. "Allow us to eliminate the villains so the world can find true peace!"

"Never! They are innocent! You are the ones making everything up! I will not let you touch them!" shouts Bob. He charges forward and tries to punch the CP9 members, but they easily avoid it and head for the fallen car.

"Let's just kick it down the highway and let it be a painless and quick death," suggests Jabura.

"Brilliant idea!" says Fukuro. "They're children and women after all. Why let them suffer greatly? Chapapa!"

"No! Don't!" shouts Bob as he tries to stop them.

"You get out of our business!" Jabura yells at him and then kicks him away. A single and simple kick like that is strong enough to sent Bob flying backwards.

"Yoyoi! Let the evil ones disappear from the face of the earth!" says Jabura loudly in an overly dramatic voice. He raises his staff into the air and swings it at the car hard, making it fly off the highway bridge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Bob. He runs to the edge of the highway and looks down, but he cannot do anything but watch the car plummet to the ground below and blow up in flames.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Well, that's that," says Jabura.

"Chapapa! This is too easy!" says Fukuro.

"Yoyoi! The evil ones have disappeared from the earth!" says Kumadori. "Surely my mother in heaven is proud to see me smite evil!"

"How dare you…" Bob says to them in an angry tone.

"Sorry, just following orders," Fukuro tells him. "Don't take it personally. I understand how you feel, but you can always remarry and start a new life."

"Leave him alone and let's get out of here," says Jabura. "What a boring mission..."

After this, the CP9 members move off in a blink of an eye. Bob continues sitting there and weeps sadly. "My wife… My children… They're gone…" he cries sadly. "All gone…"

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"And that is how my life is shattered…" says Bob, finishing his story. Captain Falcon listens quietly and sadly, though he did not show the expression. "And that is why I have started an organization," continues Bob. "It is to let those justice doers taste the feeling of what I experienced! All you justice doers ruin the lives of others for your own consent! You never care for the feeling of others!"

"Maybe I understand your feeling or maybe not," says CF. "But this does not give you the reason to do all these! You are making the lives of people suffer also!"

"You don't know anything! After I formed the organization called PURIST, which consists of people who are marked as criminals and punished by justice doers, we tried to overthrow Foolurene and make it our own utopia, but we failed and were exiled from the country and left to suffer outside! All was looking gloomy, until **_HE_ **came to us."

"And who might that be?"

"King N," replies Bob simply.

"King N? Never heard of him."

"He is the leader of a powerful organization that only came to be recently. When he tried to recruit me, I didn't see much potential in that kind of person, but he made it clear to me that he is much more capable than I think he is. This organization is called… Negativities."

"Never heard of it before."

"King N promises to make the PURIST a powerful organization again, as long as we work under him. I have a dream to make the world the way I want it to be, and I call it Project Gamfax."

"My friends said your underlings mentioned that name," says CF.

"At first, I thought it is impossible for that project to become reality, but King N tells me that it is possible, for he has the necessary things for making it a reality."

"Just what is this Project Gamfax you're talking about?" asks CF.

"A world full of evil," replies Bob.

"How is that a dream something good?"

"As long as justice exists in the world, people will continue to judge and punish each other unfairly! I believe a world full of evil will have no such thing! People can do whatever they want with no one to stop them! Imagine a world full of freedom!"

"Right… I am certainly not going to like your awful world," says CF in disgust.

"A justice doer like you will never understand! My life is ruined by the likes of you! You shall taste the power of me, one of the Extremo Negativo!"

"What's that?"

"The title given to the 7 most powerful members of the Negativites," answers Bob. "King N saw the power in me and made me on the most powerful member of the organization."

"Then show me your moves!"

"You're going to get my moves now, and it'll be the last moves you will ever see!" says Bob. After this long conversation, Bob reaches for a traffic light besides him and rips it out of the ground and uses it as a weapon.

He swings the traffic light at CF, but CF jumps up to avoid it. Bob strikes with the traffic light again, and rapidly this time, but CF is able to avoid all the strikes by moving side to side and ducking and jumping around. After a while of swinging the traffic light, Bob hurls it at him like a javelin. CF easily avoids it and runs towards him and throws a punch. Bob just stood there and takes the punch into his stomach, for he thinks he is safe in his armor. However, the punch made a dent in the armor and Bob slides back a few yards and grunts in pain. "Ugh! How can you do something like this…?" he asks.

"I'm much stronger than you think," replies CF.

"Argh!" Bob brings down his fist on top of CF, but CF parries the attack and jumps besides Bob and lands a kick into his helmet, knocking him the side.

The moment CF lands, he performs Falcon Kick and kicks Bob in the body hard, making him fly backwards. CF quickly runs to him and hits him hard with Falcon Punch and Bob goes crashing into the department store.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Bob stands back up and curses CF angrily, and then he grabs a trash bin a hurls it at CF, who easily knocked it away. Bob runs at CF and jumps at him, and CF counters the attack by grabbing both his arms and then swings him around in circles for a few rounds before hurling him outside.

CRAAAAAASH!!!

"Argh! No more games!" growls Bob. A lorry happens to parking nearby, and Bob uses his tremendous strength to lift up the lorry and hurls it at CF.

"I'm not playing games with you to begin with!" says CF. He jumps at the lorry and punches a hole right through it and lands in front of Bob and then socks him in the face hard.

POW!

"Ugh!" Bob flies backwards, but just before he hits the ground, CF jumps above him and pounds him on top of the stomach, making him crash into the ground instantly.

CRAAAAASH!!!!

CF then lifts him up the neck and judo throws him onto the pavement, landing headfirst.

SMAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Not showing any mercy, CF follows up with lifting him into the air and smashes him into a building wall and punches him in the guts over and over before throwing him away onto the street.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Bob slowly and painfully gets back up and coughes out blood. "Ugh… You are pissing me off too much…" growls Bob.

"Of all the opponents I've faced before, you're probably the weakest," CF says to him.

"Do not underestimate me!" shouts Bob angrily. "I will kill you!"

Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Falco, and Ness step out from the department store, and Link shouts to CF, "Falcon! You need help?"

"Guys! I'm doing fine!" replies CF. "How's it back there?"

"All went fine," says Ganondorf. "We took care of the other PURIST members already."

At hearing this, Bob's expression becomes shocked. "What?! You defeated the others already?!" he gasps.

"Yeah! And you're next!" says Falco.

Bob begins to tremble violently with a mix of anger and sadness in his mind. "How could you…" he mumbles. "All my children… All those who I recruited because they are rejected by humanity…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Want to join me?" Bob asks a boy living in the slums.

"Because you touch yourself at night," replies the boy.

-

"Just die and go to hell!" says a man in red shirt as he charges to attack Bob.

Bob stretches out his hand and stops him using it. "From now on, I will be your master!" says Bob. "Get used to it."

-

"I hate you! I hate everyone!" says Hatey-Hate angrily.

"I see…" says Bob. "Then I will take you under my wings. I will not hate you, but give you the love that you never received."

-

Bob stood upon a podium and shouts out loud to the PURIST members before him. "Now we, the PURIST, shall take revenge on those who rejected and made a fool out of us!" he announces. "Let us overthrow this country together and become the strongest in the world!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!" exclaim all the members.

"No," says Dr. No.

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"And now… You beat up them all," says Bob. "I will never forgive you all! Raaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!" He gets up and yells loudly, and then charges at CF and throws his fist at him.

CF steps to the side to avoid it and grabs Bob by the back of his head and pushes him face first onto the ground.

SLAM!

And he kicks him in the side of the body and sends him rolling onto the street. As Bob gets back up, Captain Falcon runs to him with both hands pulled back, and they begin to glow in an orange aura.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!" yells Bob at the top of his voice. He swings his fist at CF, but CF ducks under it.

"Twin Falcon Uppercut!" shouts CF loudly, and then he jumps up and hits Bob in the chin REALLY hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The hit sends Bob flying high into the air. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

_My wife… My children… I failed… I failed to avenge you… But perhaps this is better… Someday, I will see you all…_

_Don't worry about me, Bob. _

_Wife, is that you?_

_I knew this day would come, and I am ready to accept my fate. The children are all well, so do not worry._

_My love…_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Trivia:  
1. Lassie from Super Smash Racing 2 is in fact Bob's daughter. She actually survived when the car crashed to the bottom of the highway, but Bob assumed that she is dead. She is 16 years old during that time, so in present, she is 20. She never saw her dad after that, and grew to hate men because the king who sentenced her and her family to death is a man and then CP9 members who kicked down their car are men too.

2. The rest of the Extremo Negativo will all make their appearance in Rise of the Negativites. Bob is the only member that is my OC; the others, however, are characters from various games and animes. Bet you can't wait until that story to come out so you can know them all, right?


	11. Wanted

Perhaps some of you might find the fight between Captain Falcon and Bob short and unexciting. I never intended the fight to be long. Remember that this story is about the type of people I dislike most and I wish that they get taught a lesson fast. That's the best reason I can give you, and I hope you can cope with it.

BTW, why is Nintendogeek the only person reviewing…? What happened to the others?

**Final Chapter: Wanted

* * *

**

After flying several meters into the air, Bob plummets back down and hits the pavement hard.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

Captain Falcon relaxes his muscles and turns around and walks away. "I understand your feeling very well," he says. "I lost my parents too, though for a different reason. A couple of my friends have their lives ruined by the government also, and you, too, are one of the victims. But like I said earlier, this does not give you the reason to do what you are doing right now."

Link, Ganondorf, Falco, Ness, and Mewtwo run up to him. "You did a great job!" says Link.

"You could've done better if you accepted my help!" Falco tells CF.

"We won! We have defeated the PURIST!" exclaims Ness.

"Though I'm not feeling satisfied yet," says Ganondorf. "They all seem too weak."

"Let's just be glad that it's finally over," says Mewtwo.

"No, I don't think so," says CF. "Things are not fully over yet. Someday, it will come again…"

-

That evening, back in Smash Mansion…

"And that was my heroic story of how I put an end to the PURIST!" boasts Falco to everyone.

"So, with them gone, we should find peace," says Zelda.

"Falcon thinks differently though," says Mewtwo. "After reading his mind, I understand what he is talking about. Someday, bigger threat will come."

"I hope not…" cries Luigi.

"I'm with Luigi," adds Pikachu.

"You guys are cowards when it comes to stuffs like these!" Bowser tells them. "You should be a man and fight off anyone who dares mess with us! That's how the world works nowadays."

"C'mon, Bowsa," Mario says to him. "Not-a everyone eez brave like-a you."

"One thing that bothers me though," says Mewtwo, "is that there are people who worship Darkling."

"It is true," says a voice from outside the window. They turn to the window and sees Master Hand outside. "Darkling worshipping… That was supposedly banned after the Great War ended. I still find it hard to believe that people still worship Darkling in secret."

"Are they really bad people though?" asks Young Link.

"You can say so… People who worship Darkling basically sold their souls to evil, and their minds are tainted with darkness that they find doing evil a great pleasure."

"That's terrible…" says Pit. "This world is full of evil."

"Even every one of us can be evil," says Master Hand. "It is natural in human nature to commit evil. We sometimes to do things that we don't find bad, but it is actually an evil thing we did. People never usually think what they do are bad. That is the biggest weakness of living things."

"But I'm an exception!" says Falco. "I am of the purest and no evil lurks inside me!"

"Someone should teach this guy to be humble…" says Luigi.

"Everyone! Time for a special Christmas dinner!" Peach calls to them from the kitchen.

"Yay!" exclaim Yoshi and Kirby as they rush first into the dining room.

-

The next morning, Wario comes out from his house and stretches and yawns. "What a freezing morning…" he says while scratching his butt. He walks up to the front gate and gets the morning newspaper. Then some papers slip out from the newspaper and float onto the floor. Wario bends down to pick them up and read the contents on them, and then his expression greatly changes.

-

At Smash Mansion…

"The presents are here!" Ness shouts at the top of his voice.

"YAY!!!!!!" exclaim the kids as they rush down the stairs. They make a run for the Christmas tree and begin grabbing their presents.

"Christmas sure is a happy day for kids," says Peach.

"I was like this also when I was a child," says Zelda.

"Wow! I got new games!" exclaims Ness after opening his present.

"Saria sent me a new ocarina!" says YL. "The old one was busted by Yoshi when he thought it was an oversized sunflower seed and tried to eat it."

"Yay! New sled and skiing equipments!" exclaims Popo.

"I got a cute seal doll!" says Nana happily. "It can replace the one that I lost and never found, even though Mewtwo claimed that he can find it."

Fox gives Falco his present. "You got one too," he says.

"Thanks!" says Falco. He opens the present and finds a book in there that is entitled Book of Wise Teachings. "Hey, why do I get this?"

"You can learn some stuffs from this, I think."

"Hey, this present says it's for us all," says Luigi, looking at a large present.

"Let's open it," suggests Peach.

Luigi unwraps the present and opens the box, and a skull head pops out, and he screams, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" And passes out…

"Now who sent this?" asks Ganondorf. He takes the piece of paper on the jack-in-the-box's head and reads it.

_Merry Christmas, Smashers!  
__You won't believe it, but we celebrate Christmas here in Halloween Town also! I hope you enjoy the surprise box I made and sent you! Hope to see you someday soon!  
__From Jack Skellington  
__PS: Did you see the news yet? It seems some of you Smashers are in big trouble._

"From Jack, uh?" says Ganondorf. "How nice of him to remember us!"

"Of course," says Link. "We helped him rid Halloween Town of Darkling. But he could at least give us a better present than that."

"But what does he mean by some of us are in big trouble?" asks Kirby.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" says Pikachu.

"Ganondorf, Koume and Kotake sent you a present too," says Zelda, handing Ganondorf his present.

"From my mom? I wonder what they have to give me?" wonders Ganondorf. He opens the present and takes out a well decorated robe. "Ah! Such beautiful robe!" He puts it on and shows it to everyone. "Wonderful, eh? Makes me look like a king!"

"There's also a letter here," says Zelda.

The letter writes:

_Dear son,  
__The weather is cold, so it's important that you wear a lot and not get a cold. We decided for a long time on what color it should be. Kotake insisted on blue, but I insisted on red. After a while of arguing, we decided to make it both colors. I hope you enjoy our gift!  
__From your surrogate mother Koume,  
PS: Have your friends been doing bad things? Watch that you don't learn from them._

"Good to know that they're healthy, "says Ganondorf. "But what do they mean that my friends are doing bad things?"

"Wow! What beautiful flowers!" exclaims Peach as she takes out a bouquet of crystal-like flowers.

"So beautiful! Who gave it to you?" asks Zelda.

Peach reads out the loud the letter that came with the bouquet.

_Dear Peach,  
__I know that you have interest in flowers also, so I sent you this very unique flower found only in my country. It's called Ice Flower; they are a special kind of flower that grows best in winter, but they die in summer. Try putting it in the fridge; they grow very well in there!  
__From Aeris Gainsborough  
__PS: Is it really true that your friends declared war against the government?_

"It's from Aeris! It's been a while since we went separate ways during the F-30 Race," says Peach.

"Okay, just what is this thing they say about us waging war against the government?" asks Roy.

"I think I know what it is," says CF.

"So… It happened at last, eh?" wonders Snake.

Pikachu begins to tremble in fear and says, "You don't mean…"

Suddenly, Pit comes bursting into the mansion with several papers in his hand. "Everyone! What we done at Alias Lobby have been made public!" he shouts.

Then Wario comes running in and bumps into Pit, making him fly onto the floor. "Guys! I'm famous!" he shouts.

"So… It's here," says Marth.

They all read the newspaper, and the first headline they see in front is:

Alias Lobby Destroyed by Smashers  
Worst Case Scenario to Happen in Years

  
And the rest of the article talks about how the Smashers are evil and burned the destroyed flag and ruined the whole place and rescued dangerous criminals named Samus and Snake.

"But I thought the government wanted to keep this a secret!" says Pikachu.

"Maybe it's because they found out that we defeated the PURIST, and therefore they see us as a big threat to be able to bring down an evil organization like that," says Snake. "That is why they made it public in order to warn everyone about us."

"But we saved the world!" says Pit.

"True, but the government doesn't think so after all that we done in Alias Lobby."

"That's not fair!"

"That's their way of justice."

"Very interesting, eh?" says CF with a smile.

"That's not all! Look!" says Wario, holding up several papers.

The Smashers look at the paper, and then their expression becomes totally freaked out.

-

At Great Tech City…

"Everyone! The news finally talks about Alias Lobby!" Bluto shouts to the Stray Fox members while holding up the papers.

Everyone gathers around the papers to see them.

"Did it talk about us?"

"No mention about us, but only about the Smashers and boss.

"Boss actually made the right decision to leave and join the Smashers!" says Bluto. "If he is still here, then the government will come for him again and we will be unable to rescue him! He is better off with the Smashers."

"Right! Let's hope boss a good luck!" says a random member.

-

At Otaku Weapon Center…

"What?! No mention about us?" says Cid. "They take me for a random nobody?"

"Can't be helped, since we didn't really do anything big there," says Popeye. "They just assumed that we are random unnamed underlings."

"Pfft! My status is much better than they think! Now that Meta-Knight has returned to his homeland, I'm the number one engineer around here!"

"Wait a second, since when were you the one? I'm the better engineer around here!"

"No! I'm the one!"

"You wanna bet?"

-

At the office…

Otacon has learned about this and is deep in thought. "Snake… I hope you are safe… Don't let your life be ruined by the government again… Smashers, please look after him…"

-

Somewhere…

"I'm disappointed that they didn't mention us at all!" complains Pix as he reads the newspaper.

"Hey, be glad," Pork tells him. "It's better off that they didn't mention about us or else cops would be on our trail by now."

"I don't care! I wanna be famous!"

Punk is reading another set of papers and says to himself, "Smashers… You really got yourself into it this time. Since we work as mercenaries and also bounty hunters, I'm afraid we might have to be your enemies from now on."

-

Back in Smash Mansion…

Those papers are actually… WANTED POSTERS!!!!

Captain Falcon: $760,000  
Samus Aran: $750,000  
Marth: $650,000  
Wario: $550,000  
Solid Snake: $510,000  
Mario Mario: $470,000  
Pit: $340,000  
Yoshi: $250,000  
Pikachu: $8  
Pichu: $0.42

And their reactions…

"Heh heh! Not bad!" says CF with a smile.

"Interesting," says Samus.

"Could be a bit higher than this," says Marth with a smirk.

"Ha! I'm higher than you, Mario!" laughs Wario. "Now you know I'm better than you!"

"Well, well… It finally came," says Snake.

"Mamamia…" cries Mario.

"My goddess!" gasps Pit.

"Yoshi!" cries Yoshi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screams Pikachu.

"42 cents only?!?!?!?!?!!" gasps Pichu.

"Mario… You're a criminal…" says Luigi while trembling violently.

"Now see what you got yourself into, Mario!" Bowser says to him. "You've really done it!"

"What are these papers for?" asks Parry.

"They are wanted posters," Fox tells him. "This means that you are now a bad guy and police will try to catch you. The number below the picture means how much the people who captures this criminal will earn."

G&W looks at the wanted posters and asks, "Where'd they get photos of you guys?"

"They probably took it secretly while we wear fighting off the soldiers," replies Samus.

"What's all the ruckus?" asks DK, who apparently is a late comer on everything. He grabs one of the wanted posters and sees it. "Whoa! You guys are wanted!"

"You're late…" Marth tells him.

"Oh no… I'm an angel, and now I have committed an unforgivable crime…" says Pit. "I should be a fallen angel now…"

"Nah, just ignore it and you'll forget about it eventually," Snake tells him. "I'm sure your goddess will understand you. It's those damned government dogs who are the villains in the first place."

"Goddess, forgive me…"

"Only 42 cents?! I also fought bravely to rescue Samus, and I only got this much?!" complains Pichu. "I demand a higher bounty than this!"

"I don't want this!!!!!" cries Pikachu loudly. "I don't wanna live my life being chased around by policemen! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT THIS!!!!!!!!"

"Give it up," CF tells him. "There's nothing you can do now that we're all criminals. It's not like we're going to get captured by them so easily."

"I don't want to!!!!! PIKAAA!!!!!!!"

"He'll get over it eventually," says Yoshi. "I don't find it to be something bad. I have lots of friend who can protect me!"

"Mamamia… I never thought-a theez would-a happen to me!" says Mario.

"Heh heh! As long as my bounty is higher than Mario's, I'm happy!" says Wario happily.

"Well guys," says CF. "Let us celebrate over this!"

"Yay! Food!" shout Yoshi and Kirby with joy.

"Seriously, this isn't something to be happy about…" Zelda tells them.

"Don't worry," says Mewtwo. "The government isn't planning to do anything at the moment. They have decide to let you guys go around for a little while and watch your actions. I'm sure we can relax for the time being."

-

High up in the sky aboard the Final Destination, Master Hand and Crazy Hand have saw the bounty papers and are discussing about it. "The government has done it…" says MH.

"I wanna have a bounty too!" cries CH. "So everyone in the world can see my handsome face!"

"You don't have a face."

"I want them to see my handsome palm!"

"Enough of this… We hold the responsibility to ensure these Smashers' safety now that they are enemies of the government, and that also means enemies of the whole world! It all began with one dangerous weapon, and now all these happen… What is the world coming too?"

-

In an unknown place…

We are now inside a large and well decorated room. A mysterious person is sitting behind a large chair so that we cannot see him. At his sides are beautiful women wearing skimpy clothings and offering him services.

"Smashers, you never fail to amuse me," says the mysterious man while looking at the wanted posters. "You have done well in defeating Bob and the PURIST. But do not think it ends there. Bob may be defeated, but his plan for the dream project is still in my hands. Project Gamfax, that is. Someday, you shall witness the power of me, King N, who is the one and only mastermind of the Negativities!"

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

THE END  
_for now…_

Trivia:  
1. When it comes to bounty pricings, I'm most familiar with the system in One Piece. The author of One Piece once said that their currency, Berry, is the same as Japanese currency Yen. I first calculated the bounties in berries/yen, and then converted it into American dollars since Onett uses that currency.

2. According to Captain Falcon, his parents died when they visited the Grand Canyon and they got frightened by a ripe orange falling down from the tree and they accidentally jumped off the cliff. From that day on, CF hates oranges with all his life due to this reason. Of course, this is made up by me and not official.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And that ends the story, but not the end of the Smashers' adventures. The PURIST is just the beginning of what they will eventually face. The true mastermind behind them, the Negativities, shall carry on where the PURIST stopped.

Find out soon in Rise of the Negativities.

Evil is part of human nature. Every one of you is not pure; we are all sinners, even though we don't realize it. I admit I am not a pure person also, for I have sinned quite a few times in my life. Remember, it is impossible for there to be perfect peace as long as people do not agree with each other.

And there's a special preview for that story next chapter, so don't leave just yet.


	12. Preview

_In this world,  
there exist people of many kinds._

_Some are good people that spread out love and happiness,  
but some people exist for the sole purpose of annoying others.  
These people are never satisfied.  
They demand more.  
They complain about everything.  
They hate everything and have no appreciation in their hearts.  
They are incapable of intelligence and know only violence.  
They have no respect for others and respect only themselves.  
They are filled with pride and they look down on others.  
They enjoy hurting others and see the tears and sadness of people  
for their own pleasure.  
These are the worst kinds of people…  
They deserve the beating._

"It's just like the Darkling incident all over again!" says Captain Falcon.

The powerful and evil organization Negativities has risen, continuing what the PURIST did not succeed.

Fill the world with evil…

Project Gamfax

-

-

"Well, everyone, now you know the threat that the Smashers hold," King N says to his minions. "As long as these people exist, our goal to create a dream utopia will never come through."

"All I care is getting revenge on these damned Smashers!" says Shredder angrily. "I will make them pay limb for limb on how they defeated me back then!"

"I don't see how these non-shaman beings can be a threat to you people," says Hao calmly. "Maybe it's because you are all weak."

"Don't talk like you're the strongest of us all!" Shredder shouts at him.

"Shredder's got a point," says Orochimaru. "I admit that these Smashers sure are something to defeat me once."

"Let's not argue now," says King N. "This will only break our relationships and not get our goal complete. In order to succeed, we must work together!"

-

"All right, Smashers," says Master as he paces back and forth in front of the Smashers. "After much investigation, I found out that there are currently four different worlds under attack by minions of the Negativities. Your mission is to go and beat up the evil one who is in charge of that world!

**-**

"What is the meaning of this?!?!?!!" asks K. Rool.

"Don't play silly with us!" Fox says to him. "We know that you're behind the evil on this island! You are working under the Negativities."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I have no plans for doing anything bad lately and I haven't even heard of this Negativities or whatever this is!"

-

"So are you guys here to help fight the Negativities?" Fox asks Marco.

"I don't know the Negativities, but we only came to this island because our mission is to hunt down Morden and arrest him," Marco replies. "He has been a huge threat lately."

-

"Back in my olden days, we didn't need big guns and weapons to fight!" says Cranky. "Stone was the most convenient weapon and available for everyone."

"Things change, pops…" Pikachu says to him.

-

"I remember you!" says Banjo. "You're DK's friends whom we during the F-30 Grand Prix!"

"Good-a of you to rememba uz, Banjo!" says Mario.

-

Gruntilda swoops down and grabs Peach and takes her into the sky. "You villain! Give back Peach!" shouts Bowser.

"Her beauty of her beats me," says Gruntilda. "I cannot allow this to be!"

"Give her back!" shouts Luigi.

"If you want her back, then come to my castle. There we will have our hassle!"

-

"Ha! We win, you witch!" Bowser taunts Gruntilda. "We got Peach and now we're coming for you next!"

"It will not end here, for I will run up that stair," says Gruntila. "We will have our final fight up there!" And she quickly runs up the staircase.

"Let's go get her!" says Kazooie.

-

"I am the man of speed," says Captain Falcon. "I am the fastest among the Smashers and can easily outrun a car."

"How about a race, you say?" asks Sonic.

-

"No way am I going to lose this time!" says Eggman. "Behold the Egg Ghidorah!" The mechanical three-headed monster's eyes light up and begin moving.

-

The door crashes down and breaks into pieces and Marth walks into the final room, and there, he sees Shredder sitting on his throne. "Shredder… We meet again," he says.

"Yes, and revenge is at my hand," says Shredder in a threatening voice.

-

"What's with all these sands?!" cries Young Link.

A large hand reaches out from the sand and reaches for him, but then Spider-Man comes swinging by gives the hand a kick, disintegrating it into sand. "Watch out! It's Sandman!" he says.

-

"You have a new ship!" says Pichu.

"Yeah! Franky made it for us," says Luffy. "It's called Thousand Sunny!"

"This is the dream ship that I have always wanted to build," says Franky. "There is nothing that it cannot sail through!"

-

"Shhh… Don't make a single sound, and try not to breathe either," Link whispers to whispers to Falco. "Or else…"

"I'll just beat him up if he comes by," says Falco.

They carefully watch the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex from the hiding spot, careful not to grab his attention.

-

"Blood is rushing to my head…" says Nami. "And I can't move my legs either." She looks at feet and sees that they are trapped inside a large piece of wax.

"Why would the enemy let us escape if he has us caught?" Zoro asks her, and apparently, he is in the same fate too.

"Why does this bring back a bad memory of something...?" wonders Zelda, who is the same as them.

-

"You again!" shouts Wario.

"Am I surprised to see you too!" says Mr. 3.

"Let Zelda go at once!" shouts Link.

"Like we're going to listen to you!" says Buggy.

"We'll give you a chance to rescue them if you can defeat us in time," Kuro tells them. "The rope tying the wax that your friends are trapped in will slowly lower into the pit full of raptors. You know what happens if you're too late."

-

"Oh don't worry," says Ms. Doublefinger as she makes some tea. "We're no longer working under Crocodile anymore, and we were just following orders. We don't have a grudge against you."

"I'm not sure whether to believe you or not…" mutters Peach.

"Relax, we really don't have any intentions to harm you," Ms. Valentine tells her while handing Yoshi the chocolate cake he ordered.

"Right, Peach!" says Yoshi. "Why would our enemies offer us food?"

-

"The flower you sent us during Christmas," Luigi says to Aeris. "Peach wanted to say thanks to you."

"That's all right," Aeris replies.

Meta-Knight notices that Yuffie's pant is half unzipped, and says to her, "Your pants are unzipped."

"I did that on purpose," she replies.

"Have you no shame? What kind of a girl are you?"

"Gimme a break! They're too tight and if I keep it zipped and my waist is going to snap is I do so!"

"And what kind of a man are you that you don't enjoy the sight of scantily clad girls?" Snake asks Meta-Knight.

"I'm not dirty minded people like you!" snaps back Meta-Knight.

-

-

-

-

-

When evil gathers together…

The good gathers together…

A battle between good and evil…

The battle for the world…

Is at hand…

Coming 2007

-

-

-

**SUPER SMASH BROS.  
RISE OF THE NEGATIVITIES**

I would like to see comments, impressions, and thoughts on this preview, so make it long and sweet, please! (Step-by-step impressions are da best!)


End file.
